DOBLE PERSONALIDAD
by franga
Summary: Harry Potter tiene un lado obscuro. ¿con quien se reune en el bosque prohivido?Descubran hasta que punto llega el engaño (en algun punto indeterminado del segundo libro AU)
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1: Encuentro sospechoso  
  
Nota: este es el primer fic que escribo y espero que les guste  
  
En algún punto de bosque prohibido Harry Potter platicaba con alguien que si les dijera el nombre jamás lo creerían.  
  
- Para cuando tienes pensado continuar con el plan- su interlocutor parecía ansioso  
  
-No podrá ser pronto pues Giny empieza a desconfiar- Harry sonaba algo preocupado  
  
En ese momento hubo un sonido de cascos.  
  
-Es mejor que te vallas, no seria bueno que te vieran-  
  
Solo se pudo ver una sombra alejándose de Harry.  
  
-Harry Potter no debes estar en este lugar, el bosque es muy peligroso y en especial para ti- era un centauro  
  
-Se rumora que un animago se oculta en el bosque y tenia que comprobarlo, pero hasta este momento no he visto nada- contesto apresuradamente Harry  
  
- Plutón esta en la doceaba casa.- dijo Firenze  
  
- Me haces pensar que debería tomar adivinación, pero por el momento traduce lo que dices.  
  
- Las dos fuerzas se unen donde nadie las advierte.  
  
- Me han dicho que yo tengo un escudo contra eso por la muerte de mi madre.  
  
- Marte se acerca, es una conjunción poderosa. Los astros siempre hablan y vete mientras tengas tiempo.  
  
- Sigo sin entenderte.  
  
El centauro como perdido se aleja observando el firmamento.  
  
- ¿Qué tanto sabrá con ayuda de los astros ?, tal vez me pueda servir.  
  
Después de esto Harry regresó a su dormitorio pensativo.  
  
Ya en el desayuno cuando las lechuzas llegaron con el correo una sobresalía de todas ya que cargaba con un enorme paquete rectangular, cuando aterrizo fue enfrente de Malfoy. En ese momento Malfoy volteo hacia donde Hermione llevaba rato observando el paquete que resulto ser un libro.  
  
- ¿Qué tanto ves Granger ?, ya se, quisieras tener un libro tan interesante como este.  
  
- No me gustaría tener ningún libro que te interese a ti Malfoy.  
  
- No te preocupes no es un libro para una sangre sucia como tu.  
  
Ante esto Ron se puso de pie sacando su varita, pero Harry lo detuvo.  
  
- Ron no lo hagas, no tiene caso desgastarnos por un idiota como Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Qué Potter tienes miedo ?, sabes que no puedes conmigo, claro como hasta ahora has tenido suerte - señalando lo con el libro amenazaste - pero aquí tengo la lleve para vencerte.  
  
- Ya de camino al tercer invernadero para la clase de herbología.  
  
- Se fijaron en el título del libro.  
  
- No me digas que tu si y además ya lo leíste.- dijo Ron  
  
- No seas estúpido, cuando revise los títulos de la sección prohibida ese libro no estaba y no lo he visto en la biblioteca.- Hermione se veía seria  
  
- Pero entonces tenemos que averiguar que es.- Ron se notaba emocionado  
  
- Lo ha de haber traído solo para apantallar después de todo los Malfoy no aprecian ese tipo de cosas, son ostentosos pero no cultos.- dijo Harry restandole importancia  
  
- Pero el título del libro si tiene relación con lo que paso la noche de Hallowen.  
  
- Pues dinos el título, no nos tengas en suspenso.  
  
- Se llamaba "Método para traducir lenguas"  
  
- Tenemos que averiguar rápido para que lo quiere.  
  
- Cambiaron de tema a cosas más triviales porque habían entrado al invernadero y la profesora Sprout los observaba.  
  
- Durante toda la clase no se pudieron concentrar en el cuidado de la belladona, parecía tan lejana a sus verdaderas preocupaciones. No pudieron platicar hasta que terminaron las clases de es día y se encontraron en la sala común de Griffindor.  
  
- Harry - dijo Hermione - se me ha ocurrido que cuanto antes debemos averiguar que se trae Malfoy entre manos.  
  
- Si - contestó Harry - pero no se te hace que en esta ocasión va a ser un poco complicado, me da la impresión que deberíamos de saber más magia para poder penetrar en sus planes, habrá que buscar un poco de ayuda pero, ¿quién podría orientarnos ?  
  
- Mira Hermione - intervino Ron - no vayas a salir con que hay que ir a la biblioteca, sería mejor encontrar ayuda en un profesor,  
  
- No digas tonterías Ron - le dijo Harry - si alguno lo supiera Dummbledor ya hubiera encontrado al heredero de Slytherin, esto es más complicado, hace 50 años abrieron la cámara y hasta hoy creo que no saben quien lo hizo, debe ser algún mago tenebroso que sabe ocultarse bien, podría ser cualquier maestro de los que estaban en Hogwarts entonces.  
  
- Podría ser cualquiera - contestó Hermione - pero yo no creo eso, seguramente hay un extraño en la escuela porque cuando han pasado todas las cosas inexplicables todos estabamos en el comedor, Alguien se esconde en el castillo y estoy segura que Malfoy lo está ayudando.  
  
- ¿Por qué piensas eso ? - preguntó Harry -  
  
- Porque es el único que sigue comiendo cuando han sucedido los ataques, lo he observado y hasta creo que se ríe y se divierte, es más a sus dos amigotes Crabbe y Goyle se les nota miedo, tiemblan como gelatina aunque después le siguen la corriente a Malfoy como si no les importara, pero ellos saben algo porque creo que desde que llegan al comedor ya sienten temor como si estuvieran esperando algo, seguro que si saben.  
  
- ¡Qué memoria ! - dijo sorprendido Ron -  
  
- ¿Qué sugieres Hermione ? - preguntó Harry -  
  
- Es algo complicado porque vamos a necesitar un libro de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, lo he visto en el catálogo y en la revista "La brujería al día" leí sobre una investigación de una poción multijugos que había causado muchos problemas cuando la persecución de brujas, porque ellas se escondieron tomando la apariencia de muggles y volviéndolos a ellos físicamente como el brujo o la bruja más buscados. Al ministerio de magia le costó mucho trabajo controlar la situación, por eso el libro que contiene la fórmula fue puesto es la sección prohibida, así podremos entrar a la sala común de Slytherin y averiguar entre los de Slytherin sin que se den cuenta.  
  
- Y será complicado fabricar la poción - preguntó Ron -  
  
- No seas tonto - le dijo Harry - lo que es mas difícil es conseguir el libro, no tenemos acceso a la sección prohibida.  
  
- Podríamos aprovechar que la señora Norrys está fuera de servicio - dijo Ron -, no puede ir con el chisme, y en la noche ya nadie sale por miedo a quedarse tieso como le pasó al pobre Creevey, ya ves parecía palo de escoba.  
  
- No Ron yo tengo una mejor idea - dijo Hermione - le voy a pedir a un profesor que me autorice sacar el libro, al fin que todos saben que a mi me gusta leer y que ya termine de repasar todos los libros de la biblioteca.  
  
Harry pensó que Hermione exageraba al pensar que con ese argumento algún profesor le daría la autorización, pero ya era tarde y se fueron a dormir.  
  
Como todas las noches Harry esperaba escuchar las voces que nadie oía y que no le había contado a sus compañeros que escuchaba, no porque pensaran que estaba loco sino porque no sabía como iba a contestar tantas preguntas que seguramente le harían. Pero llegó la hora de acercarse a su único y verdadero amigo, el que sabía de su verdadera naturaleza y quien realmente lo comprendía.  
  
En esta ocasión el lugar de reunión era el baño de Merttle la llorona, cuando llegó su amigo ya se encontraba y ya había obligado a Merttle a irse por el escusado, no le había costado mucho trabajo ya que jaló la palanca cuando ella estaba muy ocupada llorando.  
  
- Tenemos un problema - dijo Harry al entrar - Hermione esta investigando y tiene un plan para entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y averiguar cosas.  
  
- Eso es imposible, no sabe en donde se encuentra la entrada ni la contraseña.  
  
- Podría engañar a cualquier miembro de la casa para que la guíe hasta la sala, con el plan que tiene es cosa fácil.  
  
- Pues dime cual es.  
  
- Piensa hacer una poción multijugos para convertirse en un miembro de Slytherin.  
  
- En ese caso deves hacer que la poción falle o podría descubrir algo que no conviene.  
  
- Tienes toda la razón ya que al estúpido de Ron lo puedo engañar pero a la inepta de Hermione no ya que es una entrometida - dijo Harry -  
  
- De cualquier forma avísame que día van a usar la poción y en quienes se van a convertir para prepararme, por cierto ¿quién era quien venia ayer ?  
  
- Fue un centauro, se llama Firenze.  
  
- ¿Y no me vio ?  
  
- No, creyó que me encontraba solo.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ?  
  
- El hablaba de la ubicación de los astros y que por eso sabía que el mal estaba presente pero no le entendí mucho, y al parecer puede predecir el futuro leyendo el movimiento de los planetas y eso si nos podría servir mucho.  
  
- Claro pero ten en cuenta que si averigua algo de mas y se lo dice a alguien tendríamos problemas.  
  
- Por eso no te preocupes que los centauros no suelen hablar mucho y siempre que lo hacen es en clave, hay que preocuparnos por interpretar todo lo que dijo y luego lo buscare para que me diga mas.  
  
- Si, y con la información que acabo de recibir podré ayudarte.  
  
Debes estudiarla muy bien para que me ayudes ya que yo solo no puedo.  
  
Dicho esto se despidieron.  
  
Al otro día en cuanto termino la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras Hermione se apreso a pedirle al Profesor Lockhart que le firmara la autorización para sacar el libro de la biblioteca.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry se trago el cuento y firmo sin siquiera ver el título del libro. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca y le mostraron la autorización la reviso unas veinte veces hasta que estuvo segura de que era auténtica.  
  
Una semana después Harry encontró un cartel donde anunciaban el inicio de un club de duelo debido a los recientes ataques así que junto con Hermione y Ron se dispuso a ir.  
  
Nota: Una ultima aclaración este fic equivale al segundo libro y puede que se le parezca mucho o que no tenga nada que ver en otras cosas. 


	2. UN DUELO SOSPECHOSO

UN DUELO SOSPECHOSO  
  
Cuando llegaron al gran comedor vieron que las mesas habían sido apartadas y en su lugar había una gran tarima.  
  
- Me pregunto quien estará a cargo del club - Dijo Ron con curiosidad.  
  
- Yo escuche que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven, a lo mejor y es el - Comentó Hermione.  
  
- Con tal de que no sea... ¡o no! - Harry no terminó de decir lo que quería pues en ese momento entró Lockhart seguido por Snape.  
  
- ¡Acérquense! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me escuchan todos? Genial, el profesor Dummbledor me ha dado permiso de abrir este modesto club de duelo a causa de los recientes ataques - sonrío a los alumnos - ahora permítanme presentarles a mi asistente, el profesor Snape, quien dice tener algo de experiencia en el arte de batirse. Pero no teman : ¡no se quedaran sin profesor de pociones después de esto !  
  
- No sería tan malo que se mataran uno al otro - susurro Ron al oído de Harry.  
  
En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una mueca de desprecio. Harry se preguntaba porque Lockhart seguía sonriendo, si Snape lo hubiera visto de ese modo habría salido huyendo en dirección opuesta a todo lo que daban sus pies.  
  
Lockhart y Snape se encararon e hicieron una reverencia, o, al menos Lockhart la hizo, luego alzaron sus varitas frente a ellos como si fueran espadas.  
  
- Como podrán apreciar, sostenemos nuestras varitas en posición de ataque, pero no se preocupen ninguno de los dos tiene intenciones de matar...  
  
- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso - comento Harry, viendo a Snape.  
  
- ...a la cuenta de tres lanzaremos nuestro primer hechizo - Lockhart continuaba con su explicación.  
  
- Una... dos... tres.  
  
Y Lockhart quedo dando vueltas como trompo de cabeza, su excelente peinado quedó destrozado, al igual que su autoestima, pero en cuanto pudo se puso de píe, disimulando la contrariedad que lo embargaba, diciendo, - bueno... bueno... han visto por qué es importante que se aprendan a defender, yo los quiero librar del peligro y también del ridículo, que... claro... bueno ... a mi no me afecta ya que soy taaaaan famoso que nadie podría dudar de mis habilidades mágicas.  
  
Snape por su parte pensaba "valiente farsante", de haberlo sabido lo hubiera puesto en evidencia con un ataque más ridículo... eso voy a hacer en cuanto tenga oportunidad.  
  
Pero Lockhart ya no dio oportunidad, ya que sugirió que fueran mejor dos alumnos los que sirvieran para ejemplificar los ataques y las defensas, inmediatamente llamó a Harry Potter y a Ron, pero Snape no perdió la oportunidad para lucir a su mejor alumno por lo que sugirió que sería más interesante tomar a una alumno de otra casa para que además del aprendizaje existiera el ingrediente de competitividad en el ejercicio.  
  
A Lockhart no le importó quién fuera, con tal de no volverse a exponer, por lo que Snape llamó a Malfoy, todos los alumnos se sorprendieron ya que conocían la rivalidad que existía entre estos dos estudiantes, además que consideraban a la familia de Malfoy como seguidores de Voldemort y por el contrario a la de Harry, víctima de este mago malvado.  
  
Snape empezó a aconsejar a Malfoy, quería que a través de su alumno favorito quedara desenmascarada la debilidad de Harry a quien según él únicamente la ocultaba una falsa fama ya que cuando venció a Voldemort aún era un bebé indefenso.  
  
Harry se encontraba desconcertado porque si bien conocía algunos hechizos malignos y bastante destructores, no podía utilizarlos frente a toda la escuela, cómo explicaría que era capaz de actuar con tanta maldad, pero por otra parte pensaba que no podía dejar que Malfoy lo pusiera en ridículo.  
  
Por su parte Malfoy pensaba como demostrar que es el mejor a la vez de no sobrepasarse con su demostración o podría perder puntos de Slytherin, en esas estaba cuando Snape lo saco de su duda - Lánzale una cobra.  
  
Ya estaban uno frente a otro dispuestos a atacar, Snape por su parte pensaba que una cobra seria suficiente para asustar a Potter, "viperabous" grito Malfoy apuntando con su varita a Harry, y para horror de todos los presentes una gigantesca boa salió de la punta de su varita ocupando casi toda la tarima - Estúpido te equivocaste de hechizo - grito Snape a Malfoy.  
  
- Pero profesor yo entendí boa - respondió muy apenado Malfoy mientras todos los alumnos daban pasos atrás para alejarse de la tarima.  
  
Esto no esta bien debo hacer algo o todos descubrirán que soy un fraude y todo por no poder con una simple serpiente - pensaba desesperado Lockhart. Realmente en su interior lo que le preocupaba era que ya no era el centro de atención.  
  
- Me encargare de ella - grito Lockhart y apunto con su varita a la enorme boa - "volateasenderei" .  
  
La boa salió volando trazando un gran arco en el techo del gran comedor y cayendo sobre una desprevenida Hermione que por la sorpresa tiró la varita al suelo, con desesperación intentó recuperarla pero la boa la tomó por el cuello, empezando a asfixiara con la cola y ante el horror de todos abrió sus enormes fauces para deborarla.  
  
-¡Hay que ayudarla! - gritó Ron sacando su varita remendada - "desmaius" - el hechizo en vez de penetrar en a la boa, rebotó en Ron, quien quedó inconsciente del otro lado del comedor después de salir volando por encima de las cabezas de los demás estudiantes.  
  
Malfoy se reía pensando - al fin me librare de esa sangre sucia.  
  
Mientras Snape pensaba - como voy a ayudarla, es una sangre sucia... - se escucho un silbido y la boa disminuyo la presión en Hermione, a la vez que volteaba hacia Harry Potter silbando como en respuesta, Potter escuchó "por qué" los alumnos y maestros sorprendidos, no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban escuchando, el silbido seguía saliendo de la boca de Harry, la boa entendía Snape, tomó conciencia de su responsabilidad como maestro y sacando su varita gritó "vipera ivanesca" desvaneciendo al ofidio y rompiendo el diálogo que éste tenía con Potter.  
  
La confusión reinaba en el salón, nadie atendía a Ron y Hermione con trabajos se ponía en píe sin poder recobrar del todo el aliento, Malfoy miraba sorprendido a Harry ya que ante todo el colegio había descubierto que sabia hablar Parsel, el idioma de las serpientes, además tristemente reconoció que su propio maestro había evitado que la boa se devorara a la tan odiada Hermione.  
  
Harry Potter decidió salir rápidamente del salón para evitar hacer cualquier comentario, pero todos lo miraban sorprendidos y con cierto miedo ya que en los últimos días se había corrido la voz de que el heredero de Slytherin había regresado a Hogwarts.  
  
Ron y Hermione fueron llevados a la enfermería, Harry por su parte esperó reunirse con su amigo secreto en el bosque prohibido, esperó unos minutos antes de escuchar que se acercaba, rápidamente dijo, - estuvo cerca; no podía permitir que me descubrieran.  
  
El amigo le reclamó - pero era necesario que hablaras con la serpiente, sabes bien que el Parsel no es una lengua que hable cualquier mago, de hecho no existe uno vivo que la domine en esta época.  
  
Harry se quedó pensativo uno minutos, después explicó - todo fue tan rápido que fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que Hermione no muriera, recuerda que me conviene como amiga, sabe demasiado y hasta el momento siempre ha hecho lo que le he pedido, no se puede perder un aliado tan valioso, ahora mismo estamos por preparar una poción multijugos, ella la quiere utilizar para averiguar quién es el heredero de Slytherin, pero yo pienso que la podemos aprovechar para engañar a Dumbledore, necesito que se vaya del castillo por unos días para bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos sin que me esté espiando.  
  
- Ya veo - expresó el amigo secreto - pero cómo vamos a engañar al insoportable Dumbledore, es muy quisquilloso, además hay otros maestros que son sus aliados.  
  
- Precisamente tenemos un buen plan, no es momento de contártelo porque aún no está listo...  
  
El amigo secreto cayó en la cuenta de que Harry había hablado en plural por lo que le preguntó - ¿tenemos ? tu y quien más.  
  
-No es momento de que lo sepas, pero no habrás pensado que estoy solo, debe quedarte claro que quien es el mago más poderoso confía en mi plenamente y sabe que tú eres su incondicional, pero que no es conveniente que sepas más de lo necesario porque siempre te quieres adelantar, por el momento me tengo que ir, ya que puede parecer sospechoso que no visite a mis amigos en la enfermería.  
  
Harry se dirigió corriendo a la enfermería, encontró a Ron despierto y a Hermione totalmente repuesta, al verlo esta última, inmediatamente le preguntó :  
  
- ¿Qué pretendías hacer cuando la boa me atacaba ? ¿por qué pretendías hablar Parsel ?  
  
- ¿Parsel ?, ¿qué es Parsel ?.  
  
Muy seria Hermione le explicó, que era el lenguaje que hablan las serpientes pero que en el mundo de los magos no era bien visto utilizarlo, porque se relaciona con Slytherin y por supuesto con el-que-no-puede-ser- nombrado.  
  
- ¡Hermione ! yo no sabía que era malo, de chico me di cuenta que las serpientes me escuchaban y contestaban, cuando llegue a Hogwarts creí que simplemente podía porque era mago, pero no sabía que esta habilidad se relacionaba con los malos, es más cuando te vi en peligro ni siquiera lo pense, tu escuchaste lo que le dije.  
  
Hermione desconcertada le contestó que no había escuchado más que una serie de silbidos, al igual que todos los que se encontraban presentes en el salón, después le preguntó a Harry - no sabes si tienes algún parentesco con Slytherin después, de todo las familias de magos son muy antiguas y podía haber sido tu tatara tatara tatara... antepasado, ¿no crees ?  
  
Harry simulando miedo contestó - espero que eso no sea cierto, sería espantoso, además recuerda que Voldemort mató a mis padres, si lo que tu dices fuera cierto no creo que se atreviera a atacar a los descendientes de su maestro.  
  
Harry trató de explicarles a sus amigos que las serpientes no eran malas, les contó que la boa le había dicho que tenía el estómago vacío además la comida le había llegado por si misma, a lo que Harry de contestó que un loco la había aparecido y que otro la había mandado a volar... - en eso estaba, cuando Snape la desapareció.  
  
Los tres amigos decidieron que por el momento no iban a tratar de buscar más explicaciones al caso ya que tenían pendiente la preparación de la poción multijugos para poder llegar al fondo de los extraños ataques que habían sufrido algunos alumnos de Hogwarts. 


	3. 3 LOS SANGRE SUCIA

LOS SANGRE SUCIA.  
  
Durante su siguiente clase de pociones tuvieron mucha suerte, ya que Neville hizo un verdadero desastre con su poción, así Hermione aprovechó el momento confuso para abrir el armario de Snape y sacar los ingredientes faltantes de la poción multijugos que no se encontraban en el armario de estudiantes. Ya después de la clase, en la que por cierto perdieron 15 puntos por lo de Neville, comentaron:  
  
- Debemos encontrar un lugar para hacer la poción sin que nadie nos descubra - comentaba Ron en voz baja para que nadie los escuchara mientras caminaban por el pasillo.  
  
-¿Qué les parece en el baño de chicas del segundo piso ? - sugirió Hermione  
  
- Pero... ¿no fue ahí donde encontramos a la Sra. Norris en Halowen ? - preguntó Harry muy inseguro por el lugar.  
  
- Si, además es un baño y cualquier niña que entre hará que nos descubran fácilmente - añadió Ron.  
  
- Claro que no, nadie entra ahí por que esos son los baños de Mertle la Llorona, y no creo que a alguien se le ocurra entrar a revisar - Hermione sonó muy molesta ante los comentarios e inseguridades de sus amigos.  
  
- ¿Mertle la llorona ?, ¿no es ese fantasma chillón que estaba molestando a Peves en la fiesta de Nick casi decapitado ?  
  
- Precisamente Ron, por eso mismo nadie entra ahí, ¿qué les parece si empezamos después del partido de Qudditch ? - Dijo lo último con un tono de "no aceptare un NO por respuesta".  
  
Mientras tanto, en uno de los tantos salones vacíos de Hogwarts, ya casi todos los citados se encontraban reunidos, la mayoría de los cuales eran sangre sucia, unos cuantos sangre mezclada y muy pocos sangre limpia que acompañaban a algún pariente sangre mezclada, había integrantes de las cuatro casas, sin distinción y de todos los cursos (obviamente de la casa que menos se podían ver era de Slytherin).  
  
- Todos estamos en un gran peligro - un chico de Hufflepuff de séptimo curso llamado William empezó el discurso - y los profesores no parecen estar haciendo nada para evitarlo - se escucharon murmullos de asentimiento por todo el salón - debemos unirnos para defendernos, no podemos permitir que el heredero de Slytherin nos venza...  
  
- Pero ¿Quién es el heredero de Slytherin ? - interrumpió un Ravenclaw  
  
- ¿Tú quién crees baboso ? - intervino un Slytherin de cuarto - después de lo del club de duelo esta claro ¿no ?, Potter es una amenaza para todos los hijos de muggles...  
  
No pudo continuar debido a las quejas de los pocos Gryffindors en el salón que eran algo así como "eso es una locura "o "¿y tu dices eso asqueroso Slytherin ?" y viendo que esto se ponía feo, William lanzó chispas al aire con su varita, ya que consiguió que guardaran silencio les dijo :  
  
- Si no se comportan, los profesores nos descubrirán y no podremos planear nada - los miró a todos como advirtiéndoles, que al próximo que lo interrumpiera, sería maldecido - debemos olvidar por un momento que estamos separados por casas y recordar, que todos estamos en peligro por tener parientes muggles - todos asintieron - ahora, aunque por lo sucedido en el club de duelo, para muchos esta claro que Potter es el heredero de Slytherin....  
  
- ¡ Harry nunca haría eso ! - gritó una indignada Hermione - El ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¡me salvó de ser devorada por esa serpiente ! - todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ernie McMillan habló.  
  
- ¡por dios Granger ! Potter intentó eliminarte frente a toda la escuela ¡y tu lo defiendes !  
  
- Harry me aseguró que eso no era cierto, ¡y yo le creo !, ¡es mi amigo !, lo conozco y se que no sería capaz de hacer algo semejante.  
  
- Pongámosle una prueba a Potter, para que no haya confusiones - propuso William - ¿qué les parece durante el partido de Qudditch ?, hechizaremos una de las bludger para que lo siga, sólo a él, pero es importante que la una forma de detenerla sea con magia negra, para obligarlo a que se descubra, porque si está con el lado oscuro, no dudará en utilizar un hechizo prohibido para salvar el pellejo.  
  
- Muy bien - Hermione se veía bastante molesta - cuando Harry termine en la enfermería con todos los huesos rotos sabrán que es inocente.  
  
William advirtió, -Hermione : todos sabemos de tu amistad con Potter, pero esperamos que por nuestra seguridad no vayas a echar todo a perder, te pido y creo que los presentes estarán de acuerdo, que no comentes nada por ahora, si no tenemos razón creo que Potter no tendrá problemas, pero tenemos que descartar la posibilidad -.  
  
Hermione un poco confusa aceptó, le costaba trabajo pensar que su amigo fuera capaz de algo así, incluso pensaba que la psicosis desatada por los ataques era la causante de que los hijos de muggles vieran el peligro en cualquiera, pero decidió que Harry no tendría problemas ya que estaba segura de su inocencia, estaba demasiado cerca de él para no haber advertido algún comportamiento extraño.  
  
Después de organizar a los encargados de embrujar a la bludger, en su mayoría del séptimo curso por ser los más expertos, terminó la reunión y todos se retiraron a sus salas comunes, no sin antes hacer jurar a los Gryffindors que no le mencionarían nada a Harry con respecto de la prueba, por cierto Hermione también formaría parte del grupo que prepararía a la bludger ya que era famosa por su capacidad para interpretar fórmulas difíciles. 


	4. EL PAQUETE MISTERIOSO

EL PAQUETE MISTERIOSO  
  
Cuando Hermione regresó a la sala común, vio a Harry en una esquina haciendo los deberes junto con Ron.  
  
- es imposible que Harry hiciera algo así, definitivamente no tiene sentido - pensó Hermione mientras se acercaba a ellos. (N. A. todo lo que este en cursiva son pensamientos)  
  
- ¿qué fue lo que decidieron? - Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿ah? - puso cara de desconcierto - es verdad no puedo decirles de qué trató la reunión, y no discutimos nada acerca de nuestros padres -  
  
- Ron te preguntó si decidieron decirle a sus padres lo de los ataques Hermione - Harry notó distraída a su amiga  
  
- Por ahora no diremos nada - se sentó junto a ellos - esperaremos un tiempo para ver si los profesores capturan al agresor.- no me agrada la idea de mentirles, pero por ahora es lo mejor e hice un juramento de no comentarles nada, después del partido cuando quede comprobada la inocencia de Harry, les contare todo.  
  
- Menos mal, porque si no, lo más seguro es que los tuyos no te dejarían permanecer en el colegio, y eso sería una lástima - Ron comentó distraídamente regresando a la tarea extra que tenían para pociones, Harry por su lado contemplaba en silencio la expresión de Hermione.  
  
- algo nos esta ocultando, lo mas seguro es que después de lo de la serpiente la mayoría está convencido que soy el heredero de Slytherin, si supieran lo poco equivocados que están - aunque Harry tampoco sospechó que pudieran estar planeando algo contra él.  
  
- ¿cómo van los deberes? - se apresuró a cambiar de tema.  
  
- No muy bien, Harry y yo no encontramos la poción para cambiar el cabello de color, aunque ya revisamos el libro cinco veces.  
  
- Se ve que no pueden hacer nada sin mí, esa poción está en la pagina 278 - dijo mientras tomaba uno de los libros y lo habría en la pagina indicada, para ponérselos enfrente.  
  
El resto de la tarde transcurrió sin novedades, al otro día sería sábado y como Hermione tenía que terminar de preparar la bludger con los de séptimo, se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca y dejó rápidamente a sus amigos.  
  
- ¿No crees que se comporta extraño? - comento Ron después de que Hermione salió.  
  
- La verdad es que si, pero bueno, yo tengo que ir a entrenar, recuerda que el partido es mañana, y con las nuevas escobas de los Slytherin, necesitaremos mucha suerte para ganarles.  
  
- Ánimo Harry, eres mucho mejor buscador de lo que Malfoy podría llegar a ser en toda su vida, además mis hermanos han estado corriendo la voz de que tú eres el heredero de Slytherin.  
  
-"genial", yo con tantos problemas por lo de la serpiente y estos mensos echándome tierra, en fin tendré que hacerme el loco... - Tienes toda la razón, nos vemos luego - Harry también salió de la sala común.  
  
En el camino a la puerta del castillo, paso junto a un aula con la puerta entreabierta y como la curiosidad le ganó, se asomó cuidadosamente para que no lo notaran, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Hermione con un grupo muy amplio de séptimo grado de todas las casas, pero como ya iba tarde, decidió que lo mejor sería investigar después, y cerrando la puerta se alejó.  
  
Cuando terminó el entrenamiento estaba tan cansado, que ni se acordó de lo que había visto en ese salón y regreso a la sala común para descansar. . .  
  
- William, ya se fueron - Catherin, una chica de Huffñepuf vigilaba el campo  
  
- Muy bien es el momento de cambiar la bludger y Hermione ya sabes, ni una palabra - volvió a advertirle.  
  
- No te preocupes William, yo sé que el único peligro al que se enfrentará Harry será a terminar en la enfermería con todos los huesos rotos - respondió ella, dejando ver un enorme enfado por el hecho de que sospecharan de Harry.  
  
Al otro día, Harry estaba muy nervioso, casi no desayunó y fue el primero en dirigirse al campo de quidditch.  
  
- Puede que los Slytherins tengan mucho mejores escobas que las nuestras. . . - comenzó Wood que fue interrumpido por los gemelos.  
  
- Eres la esperanza personificada - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- ...Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas, aun así Harry debe darnos la victoria atrapando la snitch antes que Malfoy.  
  
Mientras tanto en las gradas...  
  
- William faltan cinco minutos para que el partido comience, ¿crees que Granger cumplió su promesa?  
  
- Tranquila Catherin, puede que sea su amiga, pero estoy seguro que en su mente también se encuentra la duda.  
  
Del otro lado del campo los Slytherin que asistieron a la reunión tenían sus propias dudas.  
  
- Yo no creo que nosotros estemos en tan grave peligro... después de todo somos miembros de la casa del mismo Slytherin - una muchacha de sexto grado se dirigía a sus compañeros.  
  
- Que tal si localizamos al heredero y nos unimos a él para asegurarnos que estaremos a salvo - ante este comentario, la mayoría de los presentes hicieron exclamaciones de aprobación.  
  
- Pero... ¿ y si resulta que Potter es el heredero?  
  
- ¿Eso que tendría de malo?, nos ahorraríamos el trabajo de buscarlo.  
  
- Si pero tendríamos el problema de que los otros también lo sabrán y sería muy sospechoso que empezáramos a juntarnos con él, así como el pequeño inconveniente de que intentarán comprobar su culpabilidad.  
  
- Bueno esperemos a ver que sucede y luego del partido (N.A. que comenzó hace unos minutos) tomamos una decisión.- todos asintieron.  
  
En la parte que corresponde a Gryffindor:  
  
- Esto no me gusta nada, apenas comenzó el partido y Slytherin ya anotó.  
  
- Tranquila Hermione ya veras como Harry atrapa la snitch y nos da la victo... ¡¿que demonios está pasando?! - una de las bludgers empezó a perseguir a Harry por todos lados.  
  
- ya inició, espero que Harry pueda salir bien librado de ésta.  
  
Ninguno de los involucrados noto que parte de su conversación fue escuchada por un pequeño Gryffindor metiche de primer año.  
  
El partido continuó otros veinte minutos en los cuales Slytherin consiguió 50 puntos, Malfoy se burlaba de Harry y éste era perseguido por la bludger a pesar de que hizo toda clase de hechizos para detenerla.  
  
- ningún hechizo común funciona... debe tratarse de magia negra... aunque en Howgarts un solo alumno no sería capaz de realizar un encantamiento de ese tipo... - de vez en cuando sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por la bludger a punto de romperle una pierna o un brazo, aunque también las burlas de Malfoy lo sacaban de quicio.  
  
- ¡¿practicando ballet Cabeza rajada?! - y otros comentarios de esta clase eran hechos por el rubio, pero justo en ese momento Harry volteo hacia Malfoy, vio que la snitch estaba junto a su oreja, se lanzó por ella aún con la bludger detrás.  
  
Al ver esto Malfoy creyó que lo estaba atacando hasta que se percato de la snitch, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, Harry ya la había atrapado, en ese momento de confusión la bludger le rompió el brazo izquierdo.  
  
- demonios me distraje... - descendió al campo y saco la varita - debo usar un hechizo de magia negra para detenerlo.  
  
- ¡Gryffindor GANA 150 a 50! - gritó Lee Jordan Mientras tanto, en las gradas :  
  
- William, el partido ya terminó voy ha hacer el encantamiento...  
  
Al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione alzaron sus varitas y un rayo entre el azul y el verde salió de ellas golpeando la bludger que cayó completamente inservible al suelo. Nadie aparte de los sangre sucia noto este suceso, los Slytherin por su parte estaban muy ocupados regañando a Malfoy por ser tan estúpido y no notar que la snitch se encontraba justo junto a su oreja, la otras casas celebraban el hecho de que Slytherin perdiera de una forma tan humillante pues llevaban semanas presumiendo las escobas que Malfoy les había regalado.  
  
- ¿Viste eso Hermione? Potter utilizó el hechizo, ¡ÉL ES EL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN! - estallo Catherin. - ¡Ya no puedes decir que él no es!  
  
- ¡Debió ser coincidencia! ¡HAY CIENTOS DE HECHIZOS QUE PUEDEN TENER ESE COLOR! -Hermione intentaba convencerse mas a sí misma que a los otros pues ella conocía perfectamente el echo de que sólo los hechizos de magia negra podían generar rayos verdes.  
  
- Esto es tu culpa Hermione - intervino William mucho mas tranquilo que el resto - si hubieras esperado unos minutos más para realizar el hechizo ahora sabríamos la verdad.  
  
En ese momento Lockhart ingresó al campo de quidditch, hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita y con un brillo el brazo izquierdo de Harry quedo completamente inutilizado debido a la pérdida de todos sus huesos.  
  
Durante la noche en la enfermería, Harry no podía dormir debido a lo doloroso que resultó el hecho de que sus huesos tuvieran que regenerarse. Alrededor de las once llegó Colin Creevey.  
  
-Harry, ¡es bueno que te encuentres mejor!- saludo efusivamente - yo tengo que decirte y quise hacerlo antes pero me tenían muy vigilado  
  
- ¿qué se traerá este sangre sucia ahora?- dime... ¿a qué te refieres Colin? - Harry se mostró muy interesado.  
  
- Bueno... ¿recuerdas la reunión que tuvimos los hijos de muggles? - Harry asintió - pues... muchos te acusaron de ser el heredero de Slytherin...  
  
- Eso no es raro, después de todo los gemelos Weasley han estado repitiendo esa basura desde el club de duelo - comentó Harry como dándole poca importancia.  
  
- ... así que decidieron hacerte una prueba...  
  
- ¿una prueba? ¿qué clase de prueba ? - Colin se estaba poniendo muy nervioso  
  
- bien, pues, recuerdas la bludger que te atacó en el partido... - Harry empezaba a comprender - ... fue un acuerdo general, solo se podría parar con un hechizo de magia negra, en caso de que no pudieras Hermione Granger sabría el contra maleficio...  
  
- ¡¿HERMIONE?! - Harry volteo a la puerta del despacho de la señora Pomfrey, por si su grito la había despertado, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta de nada - ¿ella sabía de esto y no me dijo? - esto era el colmo Harry tendría una larga plática con ella  
  
- si - contesto tímidamente - pero como a todos los Gryffindors presentes le hicieron prometer que no te diría nada.  
  
- bueno eso explica por qué estuvo tan rara después de la reunión, y de quién era el otro rayo que golpeo la bludger, pero tengo que tener mas cuidado con ella, si es que no quiero terminar mal - gracias por decirme Colin, eres un buen amigo.  
  
- Si no te importa yo me voy, no quiero que Filch me castigue si me encuentra rondando tan tarde fuera de la sala común.  
  
- Claro, oye... y ¿podrías hacerme un favor? - Colin asintió muy entusiasmado - avísame de cualquier otro plan descabellado que tengan para borrarme del mapa ¿si?  
  
- No te preocupes Harry cuenta conmigo, decir que tú eres el heredero de Slytherin, ciertamente que tontería - los dos rieron y Colin salió de la enfermería  
  
- bien un problema solucionado, con ese tonto dándome información sobre los sangre sucias que en un principio creí que Hermione me daría... cierto Hermione es un problema que debo resolver, ahora que recuerdo la vi con unos de séptimo cuando iba a la práctica de quidditch...  
  
L a puerta de la enfermaría se abrió por segunda ocasión en esa noche.  
  
- hola, lamento lo del partido  
  
- es bueno ver que al menos tú si te preocupas por mí - Harry le sonrió tranquilamente a su misterioso amigo  
  
- por lo que dices, el pobretón y la sangre sucia no vinieron a verte - su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa - te dije que deberías escoger mejor a tus amistades.  
  
- si me lo has repetido varias veces.  
  
- en la sala común de Slytherin después del partido de quidditch, el reducido grupo de sangres mezclada que hay - gran asco en las últimas palabras - se han comportado muy extraños, según mis informantes hablaban de localizar al heredero de Slytherin y unirse a él, ¿tu que dices?  
  
- bueno, ellos si saben lo que les conviene pero aún así, yo creo que los media sangre son aceptables, pero...  
  
- no crees que sea buena idea que unamos a los sangre mezclada, ¡y yo que pensé que les tenías algo de aprecio por Granger!  
  
- mejor ni la menciones - ante la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de su amigo agregó - los sangre sucia se reunieron y planearon lo de la bludger, ella lo sabía y no me dijo nada.  
  
- parece que tienes problemas, y eso que últimamente no a habido ataques, claro que como no fuiste lo suficientemente listo para alejarte del segundo piso la noche de Halloween...  
  
- será mejor que no me provoques - tono de advertencia.  
  
* * * * * Una lechuza blanca volaba muy lejos de Hogwarts y de su amo, sin un paquete para entregar, y sin saber el porque dejo el castillo si no tenia ninguna tarea que cumplir, llegó a un pequeño pueblo llamado Hangleton, una misteriosa fuerza la jaló hacia una mansión que dominaba en lo alto de una colina, tenía el aspecto no haber sido habitada en mucho tiempo, entró por una de las ventanas que misteriosamente estaba abierta y se posó en el respaldo de una silla, había un hombre de pie, la obscuridad lo cubría todo, sólo se podía apreciar el hecho de que llevaba una túnica negra y era muy alto.  
  
- Muy bien, veo que no te costó trabajo encontrar el camino de regreso - Hedwig lo miró sin comprender - ¡OH ! según se ve, aun no recuperas por completo la memoria - la lechuza estaba apunto de reemprender el vuelo cuando el misterioso hombre avanzó hacia un lugar más iluminado de la habitación.  
  
Tenía el cabello negro azabache, ojos azules y llevaba lentes de forma cuadrada. Por algún motivo Hedwig se le quedo mirando, parecía haberlo reconocido.  
  
- Sabes Catherin eres muy escurridiza, me tomo 11 años encontrarte, pero claro después de la caída del Señor Obscuro no podías arriesgarte a que encontraran evidencia contra ti... y preferiste la desaparición táctica - la "lechuza" lo miraba interrogantemente - claro, te preguntaras ¿qué asunto me hizo llamarte?  
  
Se escucho un uluar que el hombre interpretó como un "sí".  
  
- Pues tengo que pedirte que le lleves un paquete al pequeño Harry - ahora la mirada de Catherin era acusadora - y no me mires de esa manera que es algo que tu misma pensabas regalarle al muchacho cuando tuviera la edad suficiente.  
  
De algún modo estas palabras parecieron tranquilizarla y permitió que el misterioso hombre le atara el paquete a una de sus patas.  
  
- Que curioso, siempre me pregunté ¿por qué no apareciste para salvarlo de sus tíos?, yo lo habría hecho con gusto pero Dumbledore aun desconfía de mí...  
  
El hombre no pudo terminar de hablar pues la lechuza se fue volando y se internó en la oscuridad de la noche.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ya era de mañana y la Sra. Pomfrey se puso a flexionar y estirar el brazo y los dedos de Harry mientras el comía apresuradamente su cereal con la otra mano, justo en el momento que iba saliendo de la enfermería llego Hedwig aparentemente muy cansada y llevando un gran paquete atado a sus patas, lo desamarró y después de picarle cariñosamente una oreja a Harry, Hedwig se retiró a descansar en la lechucería.  
  
- donde podrán estar... - Harry recorría los pasillos buscando a Ron y Hermione, aun con el paquete bajo el brazo - ...se nota que no les importo, de Hermione ya no me impresiona, después de lo de la bludger tengo que reconsiderar la propuesta de eliminarla... - en ese momento pasaba por el segundo piso - cierto los baños de Myrtle la llorona, quedamos en iniciar con la poción multijugos después del partido - caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta de los baños y antes de entrar se aseguró de que nadie lo viera.  
  
Del interior de un cubículo cerrado venía el sonido de dos voces amortiguadas.  
  
- ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? - los llamó  
  
- ¿Harry? - se asomó la cabeza de Ron - que susto nos diste compañero ¿qué tienes ahí? - preguntó apuntando al paquete que llevaba bajo el brazo.  
  
- Solo un paquete que me trajo Hedwig - respondió despreocupadamente - por cierto Colin Creevey fue a visitarme anoche y me contó algunas cosas muy interesantes Hermione - ante estas palabras Hermione se puso muy pálida.  
  
- Oh! Harry yo de verdad quería decirte lo de la bludger, pero me hicieron prometer que no lo haría  
  
- Claro Hermione, vale más una promesa que mi vida ¿no? porque ¿sabes? esa bludger casi me mata en más de una ocasión - se veía realmente molesto.  
  
- ¡Yo no te dije nada porque quería que los demás muchachos vieran que eres inocente!  
  
- ¡Bien ya estarás contenta! ¿no?, ¡espero que mi brazo roto sea suficiente para ellos!  
  
- Harry cálmate estoy seguro de que en cuanto descubramos al verdadero heredero se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho - comento Ron  
  
- Eso espero Ron, eso espero - ojalá pueda encontrar algún loco para inculpar, o si no estaré en verdaderos problemas.  
  
Tanto Ron como Hermione se olvidaron completamente del paquete.  
  
- Estoy muy cansado, casi no pude dormir por el doloroso proceso de regenerar todos los huesos de mi brazo, por si a alguno le interesa - se despidió Harry haciendo notar su enfado en las últimas palabras.  
  
Una vez en su cuarto Harry corrió las cortinas de su cama y se dispuso a abrir el misterioso paquete.  
  
- ¡¿pero qué demonios?! - lo primero que fue visible una vez que retiro el papel que envolvía la caja y la tapa fue una fotografía, justo en el centro de ella se encontraban sus padres; su padre lo estaba cargando a él con aproximadamente un año y su madre ¡no era posible!... su madre cargaba a un bebe aparentemente recién nacido, que por el poco cabello que tenía se podía apreciar era rojo; al lado de su padre había un hombre, ¡parecían gemelos!, lo único que los diferenciaba era que el susodicho llevaba unos lentes cuadrados; junto a su madre se encontraba una mujer de unos 45 años, todos se encontraban sonriendo abiertamente y lo saludaban, fue entonces que algo al los pies de sus padres le llamo la atención ... ¡¡esto era demasiado!!... una enorme víbora (unos 4 metros) se enroscaba muy tranquilamente ¡cómo si también fuera parte de la familia!  
  
Una vez recuperado del shock inicial tomo la foto par observarla mejor. Luego de mucho tiempo por fin se fijo en el resto del contenido de la caja, eran dos libros, uno aparentemente un diario y cuando lo tomo en sus manos se impresiono todavía mas que con la foto, en una esquina tenia un nombre grabado y una fecha:  
  
- "diciembre de 1973, Lily Evans".- leyó en voz alta, era algo mas grueso que los diarios comunes y cuando lo hojeo no vio ni una sola palabra escrita en el - que extraño, ¿será cómo el diario de Tom Ryddle? - lo dejo a un lado y tomo el último libro que contenía la caja - este si que es grande...  
  
Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Harry guardo rápidamente todo en la caja y descorrió sus cortinas.  
  
- Hola Harry, que bueno que ya saliste de la enfermería - saludo un chico regordete  
  
- Si Neville, no habría soportado mas tiempo encerrado ahí - le sonrió al recién llegado.  
  
- Yo solo vine por unos libros para mi tarea - se acerco a su cama tomo unos libros y salió del cuarto.  
  
La atención de Harry regreso al paquete y por fin pudo ver el libro del fondo, era negro, tenía unas letras grabadas en rojo sangre que decían "Tlayoallo".  
  
- Que nombre tan extraño, me pregunto cual será su significado...- notó un sobre en el fondo de la caja no estaba dirigido, lo abrió y leyó:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Espero que le saques provecho al libro que viene con esta carta, estúdialo muy a fondo y no se lo muestres a nadie, estoy segura de que cuando recibas el libro y mi diario estarás completamente preparado para afrontar las responsabilidades que esto conlleva, si no fuera de esta forma, tu abuela y tu tío no te los entregarían. Cuando leas esto yo estaré muerta, tu padre y yo sabemos que Lord Voldemort nos matará, es nuestra culpa, ya lo comprenderás cuando leas mi diario pues sé de antemano que Dumbledore no te ha dicho los motivos de nuestra muerte, ya que ni el los sabe o no quiere aceptarlo, la información contenida en el diario se ira revelando conforme lo necesites y solo tu o tu hermana podrán ver el texto.  
  
Lo mas seguro, es que no conozcas a tu hermana, no la menciones a nadie ya que sólo las personas en la foto sabrán de su existencia, el diario te explicará el porqué de la mayoría de los acontecimientos que se han dado en tu vida, todos los que tu padre y yo pudimos prever.  
  
TE QUIERE  
TU MADRE  
  
NOTA : bueno parece que mi destino es recibir un review por capítulo... aun así muchas gracias a mi amiga ANA, a Iziel Y Black (Harry no habla con Tom en el bosque, pero en cuanto al parentesco... pues si, son familia) y a Selene, por sus reviews, espero que sigan leyendo esta humilde historia y siga siendo de su agrado. Inicialmente esta historia no tenía datos del 5to libro, y me gustaría saber si quieren que los contenga, si solo recibo un review en este capi, será ese el que decida. 


	5. 5 LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA

LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA  
  
Ginny estaba muy preocupada, desde el inicio del partido observó como la bludgger perseguía a Harry, la verdad es que no le daba buena espina; luego, su compañero de clase Colinn Creavy había estado de un lado a otro, al parecer muy interesado en las conversaciones ajenas, situación que pasó a segundo plano al ver como la bludgger casi le arranca una pierna al ojiverde. Nunca había podido entender la razón de su preocupación extrema por la seguridad de Harry Potter, sobre todo, porque éste no parecía notarla; según Tom (su diario pensante), se encontraba embelesada con la fama de Harry, pues ella era la última hija de una familia muy numerosa; Ginny muchas veces intentó hacerle ver a Tom, que existía algo mucho más profundo que la mantenía a la expectativa sobre Potter.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente por el final del partido y el brazo roto de Harry; unos segundos después, entre los gritos emocionados de la multitud, alcanzó a oír cosas muy curiosas.  
  
¿Viste eso Hermione? Potter utilizó el hechizo, ¡ÉL ES EL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN!  
  
- ¡Debió ser coincidencia! ¡HAY CIENTOS DE HECHIZOS QUE PUEDEN TENER ESE COLOR! – sin embargo, por lo que pudo escuchar, la sangre sucia no estaba muy convencida de sus propias palabras-.  
  
- Esto es tu culpa Hermione - intervino William mucho más tranquilo que el resto - si hubieras esperado otros minutos para realizar el hechizo, ahora sabríamos la verdad.  
  
Ginny sintió unas ganas enormes de eliminar a Hermione al saber que Harry estaría en peligro, pero no hizo nada por eliminar a la chica que se atrevió a culparlo de los ataques.  
  
En ese momento Lockhart ingresó al campo de quidditch, hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita y con un brillo, el brazo izquierdo de Harry quedó completamente inutilizado debido a la pérdida de todos sus huesos. "Tengo que contárselo a Tom" pensó Giny, ignorando completamente la necesidad que tenía de llegar junto a Harry para asegurarse personalmente de su bienestar, salió del campo de quidditch y se dirigió a su habitación en la torre.  
  
El cuarto estaba vació, al parecer sus compañeras seguían en las gradas, caminó hasta su cama que era la del fondo. Curiosamente, este era el cuarto mas grande y solo tenía tres habitantes, por lo que las chicas habían colocado unas cortinas para separar el área de cada quien. Corrió sus cortinas y tomó un cuaderno que estaba debajo de su cama, una pluma y un tintero.  
  
"Hola Tom, sabes hoy le paso algo muy feo a Harry"  
  
"De nuevo con lo mismo, ¿Cuándo dejaras de preocuparte por ese chico que ni te pela?"  
  
"Cuando este segura de que no le pasara nada"  
  
"Viendo que eres caso perdido, cuéntame lo que le paso al niño ahora" "Durante el partido de quidditch, una bludgger se volvió loca y comenzó a perseguirlo, estuvo a punto de romperle una pierna, y un estúpido Slytherin le estaba haciendo burla" "Hey no me agradó eso de estúpido Slytherin, recuerda que yo fui a esa casa" "Perdón lo olvidé, lo bueno es que al final Harry atrapó la snich y ganamos, pero la bludgger le rompió un brazo y el incompetente que tenemos como profesor de DCAO le desapareció todos los huesos" "Bueno pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, la bludgger enloqueció y no existía forma de que lo supieras" "El problema es que Hermione si lo sabía, de hecho, por lo que escuche, la sangre sucia ayudo a preparar 'bromita'" "Eso demuestra que los sangre sucias no son confiables"  
  
Las dos compañeras de cuarto de Ginny entraron haciendo mucho escándalo, por lo que la pelirroja decidió seguir escribiendo mas tarde. Bajó a la sala común donde se encontró a un Colinn Creavy muy pensativo.  
  
- Weasly – ella volteó ya muy acostumbrada a que hasta sus compañeros de grado le llamaran por el apellido, no se llevaba nada bien con ellos - ¿puedo decirte... mmm...?  
  
- ¡Habla rápido Creavy!, no tengo tu tiempo – le respondió de muy mala manera.  
  
- Pues tu familia se lleva muy bien con Harry Potter y me preguntaba... – ahora si que tenía la atención de la pelirroja -... bueno tu sabes, si le digo algo que hubiera sido mejor enterarse antes ¿se enojará mucho?  
  
Una idea surgió en la mente de la chica, igual y Colinn Creavy sabía algo de lo de la blugger.  
  
- Eso depende de lo que le vayas a decir, ¿qué es eso tan importante? – ojalá pudiera obtener algo de información  
  
- Bueno pues, cuando los hijos de muggles nos juntamos, muchos decían que Harry es el heredero y pues como te imaginarás, los Gryffindors nos opusimos a esto, pero los de las otras casas no lo quisieron creer así como así, y decidieron ponerle una prueba...  
  
- La bludgger – el chico asintió sorprendido de que ella llegara a esa conclusión tan rápido – bueno, eso explica lo que le gritó esa muchacha a Hermione, cuando estaban en las gradas.  
  
- ¿Escuchaste eso? Bueno si, al principio pensé que no lo decían en serio, aun así pensé en decírselo a Harry, pero los de las otras casa nos tenían bien vigilados, incluyendo a algunos Gryffindors que también accedieron a vigilarlo, pero cuando escuché al inicio del partido, que si habían embrujado la bludgger – el rostro del chico mostraba mucho arrepentimiento – me di cuenta de que me debí de haber arriesgado y decírselo a Harry o mejor aún a algún profesor. Puede haber evitado que Harry se lastimara.  
  
- Bueno, lo de decírselo a un profesor queda descartado, podrías meterte en un buen lió y quedar como soplón, pero considero que deberías decirle a Harry, merece saber la verdad – para sorpresa del chico, la pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa – es bueno que te preocupes por hacer lo correcto.  
  
Ya era bastante tarde, Ginny abrió el diario.  
  
"En la sala común comprobé que si fueron los sangre sucias quienes organizaron lo de la bludgger" "bueno parece ser que tengo la razón en todo, los sangres sucias no son de fiar" "Tuve unas ganas enormes de matar a Hermione y a los otros dos que estaban con ella, sobre todo, a la tipa que se atrevió a gritar que Harry es el heredero de Slytherin" "cuidado con lo que deseas"  
  
A la mañana siguiente, bajó al gran comedor a desayunar cargando sus cosas para las clases, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Griffindor, una chica de Revenclao la llamó con la mano. Se dirigió hasta ella.  
  
- Hola Ginny – Era Luna Lovegood, la única de su grado (y de hecho aparte de sus hermanos), que le dirigía la palabra. Un tanto extraña y con aire soñador, que a la pelirroja le caía muy bien - ¿cómo esta Harry?  
  
- Buenos días Luna, Harry sale hoy de la enfermería – comenzaron a desayunar ignorando a los de su grado que las observaban con cierto desprecio – me enteré que fueron los sangre sucia quienes embrujaron la bludgger – bajó considerablemente su tono de voz al decir lo último.  
  
- El cielo esta muy hermoso esta mañana – a Ginny no le extraño nada ese comentario, ya sabía que esa era la forma de ser de su amiga – yo escuché anoche que una muchacha de Hufflepuf llamada Catherin Hooks, estuvo implicada.  
  
- ¿sabes cómo es? – Luna negó con la cabeza – bueno no importa ya lo averiguaré.  
  
NOTA: bien pues si tendrá spoilers del 5to. Libro, algunas cosas son necesarias para la historia, aunque otras no serán tomadas en cuenta, digamos que tomaré lo que me convenga de los siguientes tres libros y el resto, no existirá. pame-leo geraldine Selene kblack gracias por sus reviews en el próximo capi les respondo, ahorita estoy algo apurada, espero poder subirlo en uno o dos días, ya lo tengo escrito.  
  
Chao  
  



	6. EL DIARIO DE LILY

EL DIARIO DE LILY  
  
15 de diciembre de 1973  
  
Hola, hoy empiezo a escribirte, mi nombre es Lily Evans tengo 17 años y estudio mi séptimo curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, porque soy una bruja, debo contarte que tengo una hermana que es muggle, los bujos así les decimos a los humanos que no tienen magia, se llama Petunia, sabes, ella odia a todas las personas que son distintas a lo que considera normal, por lo que detesta a todos los que son como yo, aunque eso no me preocupa, al principio me sentía mal por sus comentarios, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no tiene caso, aunque ella me considere inferior e llegado a la conclusión de que si un ser es inferior esa es ella. Dejando de lado a mi "hermana", debo mencionarte que para asegurarme de que nadie además de mi, te lea, te he puesto un hechizo para que sólo le muestres las palabras a alguien de mi sangre que toque tus pastas, además sólo lo harás por partes, no te preocupes Petunia no puede llegar a leerte, pues hace poco me enteré que soy adoptada y que mis verdaderos padres eran magos, también supe que soy la única que queda de esa familia; me enteré de todo esto por casualidad, pero no me siento mal, es más, me sentí aliviada al saber que no comparto ningún lazo sanguíneo con alguien como Petunia. Bueno creo que debo decirte la razón por la que me decidí a escribirte, fue a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida y creo que los que vendrán, se supone que debo guardarlos en el más absoluto secreto de aquí en adelante. Te preguntarás, en ese caso ¿por qué escribirte?, la respuesta es muy sencilla, para recordarme a mi misma, la razón por la que tomé estas decisiones y en dado caso, si tengo hijos y por alguna circunstancia no pudiera contarles personalmente, debo de tener un medio para explicarles mi comportamiento, para que no me odiaran y en caso de que lo hicieran que tuvieran una justa razón y no que únicmante conozcan lo que los demas les digan. Ademas estoy segura de que si no te escribo, no sería capaz de guardar el secreto. Si he de contarte todo, debo confesarte que siempre me ha gustado el poder; cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts y llegué a esta escuela, me dedique a estudiar para convertirme en la mejor, todo lo que hice desde entonces se puede reducir en pocas palabras "para ser la mas poderosa", Hace poco uno de mis compañeros pareció darse cuenta o mejor dicho lo supo desde un principio, solo que estaba esperando el mejor momento para "hacerme la gran propuesta", su nombre es James Potter y al parecer el tiene contacto con un mago obscuro muy poderoso, eso mago se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, ha habido noticias de ataques a muggles y magos hijos de muggles durante los últimos tres años, en realidad a mi no me agrada la idea ya que aunque odio a mi "hermana Petunia" mis padres adoptivos siempre fueron muy buenos conmigo, pero ese mago me puede dar el poder que yo siempre he querido. Hablando mas a fondo de James Potter, jamas imagine que un muchacho como él pudiera tener un lado obscuro, quiero decir, es muy presumido cierto, pero todos en la escuela lo adoran ¡hasta el Director!, claro descartando a los miembros de la casa Slytherin que tienen sus razones para odiarlo, pues siempre se a dedicado a hacerles bromas, lo cual para mi no tiene explicación pues su hermano gemelo, creo que se llama Jonathan, va en esa casa. Jonathan Potter es otro punto y aparte, pues a diferencia de James no le gusta llamar la atención, nunca lo había escuchado hablar en clase, o en algún otro lugar, aunque siempre saca buenas calificaciones y pocas veces se le ve con su hermano, pero creo que eso no es de extrañarse pues con todas las bromas que le gasta a sus compañeros de casa no debe ser muy bien visto que este con el. Regresando al suceso de hace unos días fue una de las pocas veces que vi a los dos hermanos juntos, James me llamo con la mano, yo me negué a ir pues creí que me invitaría a salir o algo parecido, cuando fui a la biblioteca a terminar los deberes que tenia pendientes, para no tener nada de trabajo para las vacaciones, me siguieron pero no le di importancia, cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie en la biblioteca se acercaron a mi. Cada uno se sentó a un lado mío y James empezó a hablar ¬"Evans, te he estado observando y tengo una propuesta, para ayudarte a conseguir mas poder ¬al principio me sorprendí de sus palabras ¿cómo demonios se entero? pero luego le respondí de la forma mas fría e indiferente que pude ¬"no se de que me estas hablando Potter" ¬y regrese a mi tarea, ¬"por supuesto que lo sabes" ¬insistió el y como yo no di señal alguna de haberlo escuchado su hermano tomo mi libro y lo cerro, ¬"tengo que hacer mi tarea, así que regrésame ese libro inmediatamente"¬ ¬ "tienes todas la vacaciones para terminarla"¬ ,su voz era muy similar a la de James por lo que me sorprendí, si no fuera por sus lentes cuadrados y que su cabello no estaba tan despeinado podría jurar que era el ¬"ahora escucha lo que te tenemos que decir pues estoy seguro te interesara bastante"¬ continuo, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenia escapatoria, ellos sabían mi secreto y no había forma de que me dejaran tranquila hasta que escuchara su propuesta ¬"esta bien los escucho, pero no aquí, nos podrían escuchar"¬, nos dirigimos a un aula vacía me senté en una de las butacas dispuesta a escucharlos hasta el final. ¬"antes que nada, debes jurar que no le dirás a nadie lo que platiquemos"¬ ¬"esta bien, como gusten"¬ ¬"bien, sabemos perfectamente que te gusta mucho el poder, Evans"¬ ¬"¿y eso qué?"¬ ¬"que nosotros conocemos a un mago muy poderoso, si lo apoyas el te dará el poder que tu quieres"¬ ¬"¿a qué clase de apoyo te refieres exactamente Potter?"¬ ¬"nos referimos a que si tu te unes a sus seguidores y haces lo que te ordene; te recompensará"¬ ¬"en ese caso solo seria una marioneta de ese sujeto, esa idea no me atrae en lo absoluto"¬ ¬"el caso es que es la mejor opción que te queda"¬ ¬"¿me estas amenazando ?, yo no creo que sea la mejor"¬ ¬"si lo es, este mago siente cierto desprecio hacia los hijos de muggles y los muggles en general"¬ ¬"y como tu eres hija de muggles, lo mejor que puedes hacer es unírtele, pues así te aseguras tu seguridad"¬ ¬"en ese caso dudo mucho que me quiera entre sus seguidores"¬ ¬"las circunstancias con tigo son que eres una bruja muy capaz"¬ ¬"y personas capaces es lo que mas necesita nuestro señor"¬ ¬"¿qué garantía tengo de que no me eliminara a la primera oportunidad?"¬ ¬"mientras le seas fiel, así como útil él no te ara nada"¬ ¬"aun así yo no creo conveniente"¬ Esta discusión duro mucho tiempo y la verdad después de todo eso no se que decisión tomar, si decido unirme a "su señor" tendré que salir para las vacaciones e ir con ellos, si no me borraran la memoria con respecto a esa conversación. Las vacaciones comienzan pasado mañana, así que tendré que decidir para mañana.  
  
16 de Diciembre de 1973  
  
Al fin me decidí, les he dicho que me uniré a ellos, tal vez me arrepienta luego, no lo se, pero si quiero sobrevivir a esta guerra y salir bien librada no tengo otra opción. Poco antes de informar mi decisión a Potter escuche que sus amigos ( Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Petter Petigrew) intentaban convencerlo de quedarse para las vacaciones de navidad, diciéndole que son las últimas que puede pasar en Hogwarts, pero se excuso y les comento que fueron ordenes de su madre. ¬"ellos no lo saben ¿verdad ?"¬ ¬"si lo supieran, no serian mis amigos"¬ ¬"eso me parece triste, no son realmente tus amigos, no te conocen"¬ ¬"¿ya tienes tu respuesta Evans?"¬ ¬"por supuesto"¬ ¬"y, ¿cuál es?"¬ ¬"acepto unirme a ustedes"¬ ¬"esa es una decisión sabia"¬de la nada apareció Jonathan ¬"si pero no se donde me voy a quedar todas las vacaciones, ya le dije a mis padres que me quedaría en el colegio"¬ ¬"si ese es tu único problema, puedes quedarte en nuestra casa"¬ ¬"a nuestra madre le encantara tenerte como visita"¬ ¬"no quiero ser una molestia"¬ ¬"claro que no lo serás"¬ ¬"después de todo la ceremonia de iniciación será en nuestra casa"¬ ¬"¿su madre lo sabe?"¬ ¬"por supuesto"¬ ¬"pero de eso discutiremos cuando estemos en terrenos mas seguros"¬ Si he de contar datos curiosos de Potter cabe destacar que nunca habla de su padre, de hecho siempre que lo castigan (que es muy seguido) le escriben a su madre, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo poco que se de ese muchacho, a simple vista parece muy despreocupado pero yo creo que tiene muchos problemas en su casa (¿qué otra razón tendría para unirse al señor oscuro?).  
  
18 de Diciembre  
  
Al fin he llegado a la casa de los Potter, es verdaderamente grande, su madre es una mujer muy amable se llama Catherin Potter pero casi no se parece a sus hijos, por otro lado me han dado una habitación bastante grande. El día de ayer no escribí pues primero en la mañana cuando aborde el tren estuve todo el tiempo con los gemelos, me explicaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que todos los servidores del señor oscuro (como me pidieron que lo llamara) tenían una marca en el antebrazo con la forma de una calavera con una serpiente saliéndole por la boca, pero como nosotros estabamos muy cerca del viejo loco no nos la pondrían. Creo que tendré que ser un espía junto con James, me parece tan extraño el tener que llamarlo por su nombre, ¿pero que se le puede hacer?, pues en esta casa si digo Potter habría una gran confusión. James fue muy amable el día de hoy, me ayudo a terminar con la tarea de transformaciones y Jonathan con la de pociones, esos dos pueden llegar a ser muy divertidos. Le pregunte a James acerca de su padre, al principio pense que no me iba a responder pues puso una cara muy seria, pero finalmente lo hizo ¬"él vendrá un par de días antes de la iniciación, te lo presentare"¬ ¬"sabes, pensaras que soy una tonta, pero por un momento pense que él habría muerto, como siempre hablas de tu madre y nunca de tu padre"¬ ¬"no me parece que seas una tonta, mas bien muy observadora, mis amigos piensan que no se quien es mi padre"¬debo de haber tenido una cara muy confundida pues añadió¬"mi hermano y yo no llevamos su apellido, mis padres decidieron que era lo mejor, pero no le des muchas vueltas al asunto, cuando lo conozcas lo comprenderás"¬ ¬"si tu lo dices"¬ En verdad tengo deseos de conocer a su padre, lo mas seguro es que sean muy parecidos, aunque no entiendo la razón por la cual no lleva su apellido. Pero como me dijo cuando lo conozca lo sabré  
  
Kblack: bueno si tendrá spoilers, a mi me encanta la idea de un Harry malo, espero que sigas leyendo y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Selene: no tienes ni idea del cambio que le he dado a la historia, pero ya se va descubriendo, la verdad es que algunas cosas del 5to libro son necesarias, sobre todo por el diario, ya que habrá muuuuuuuuuuuucho mas de él. Gracias por seguir leyendo. geraldine: todavía falta para que se sepa quien es el amigo de Harry, aunque creo que esta relativamente fácil adivinarlo, el comportamiento, pues digamos que esta en su destino, ya lo sabrás en uno o dos capis mas o menos, aquí esta un poco del diario, en el siguiente capi saldrá mas y lo de los Spoilers, pues unos son necesarios otros no, así que tendra algunas cosillas por ahí. Gracias por leer. pame-leo: ya continuo, espero no tardarme tanto a partir de ahora. Mirug: Gracias, la verdad la idea original no es mía, es de betfot, pero yo he desarrollado todo a excepción de una que otra cosilla por ahí que ella aporta de vez en cuando, espera a saber quien es su hermana y GRACIAS por leer. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. 


	7. 7 LOS FAMILIARES Y SECRETOS

LOS FAMILIARES Y SECRETOS.  
  
Una chica caminaba sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya era tarde pero había tenido mucho trabajo y apenas pudo salir de la biblioteca.  
  
- ¿Quién esta ahí?, ¡de la cara! - volteo hacia una ventana y vio unos enormes ojos amarillos...  
  
Ya era de mañana y los alumnos se dirigían a desayunar e iniciar otro día de clases, una vez que todos se encontraron en el gran comedor el profesor. Dumbledore se puso de pie para darles un aviso.  
  
- Lamento decirles esto, anoche una de sus compañeras de Hufflepuf fue petrificada - hizo una pausa mientras las exclamaciones se extendieron a lo largo del comedor - les digo esto, no para asustarlos, si no, para prevenirlos porque de ahora en adelante, deberán tener mucho cuidado y permanecer unidos por su propia seguridad; pueden continuar con su desayuno.  
  
Después de este anuncio, los alumnos de primer año iban en grupos muy compactos y volteando para todos lados.  
  
Debido a estos acontecimientos los sangre sucia se reunirían nuevamente esa tarde, después de la última clase, Ron le aconsejo a Hermione que no fuera, pues Harry estaba muy enojado con ella por lo de la bludgger, trató de hacerle ver que no valía la pena si se la iban a pasar echándole la culpa a Harry de todo.  
  
- Déjala Ron - le dijo Harry - si ella quiere ir para hacer más planes en mi contra, es su problema.  
  
- Pero Harry, no puedo creer que en verdad te echen la culpa de todo esto, que mis hermanos anden diciendo que eres el heredero de Slytherin es una cosa, pero que todo el mundo se lo crea es otra muy diferente, después de todo, ellos siempre hacen bromas.  
  
- Ya no importa, estoy seguro que Hermione no me cree culpable solo que sus métodos para que los demás piensen lo mismo, no son muy buenos.  
  
- Tal vez tengas razón, esperemos que esta vez no te rompan ningún hueso y si lo hacen, ojalá Lotchart no esté cerca - lo apoyó Ron - y ¿a quién crees tu que atacaron esta vez?  
  
- Ni idea, pero al parecer se le está saliendo de las manos a Dumbledore.  
  
Los dos continuaron su camino hacia el salón de transformaciones, en lo que iba del día, Harry no se había podido concentrar en ninguna clase, las frases del diario de su madre aun le giraban en la cabeza, el jamás imaginó algo como eso.  
  
- Harry... ¿te sientes bien? - preguntó Ron a la hora de la cena - todo el día has estado ausente.  
  
- No te preocupes Ron, no es nada.  
  
- Claro que si, algo te preocupa, si le sigues dando vueltas a lo del heredero, te sugiero que lo dejes, no vale la pena que le des tanta importancia – intentó animarlo.  
  
- Ella tomó su decisión y no hay nada que podamos hacer.  
  
Con estas últimas palabras ingresaron a la clase de la profesora McGonogall.  
  
Esta tarde nuevamente se reunieron los sangre sucia en un aula vacía, justo en el centro se encontraba William parado encima de una banca.  
  
- Bien, todos escucharon de boca del director que una alumna más fue petrificada - comenzó William - lo que nadie sabe es que fue Catherin Hooks - ante estas palabras muchos pusieron cara de horror, ya que la habían visto en el grupo que preparo la bludgger - el caso es que, por lo que averigüé Potter no salió de su dormitorio durante todo el Lunes.  
  
- Les dije que él no era - se escuchó la voz de Hermione - ahora ya pueden ir olvidando la loca idea de dañar a Harry.  
  
- Pero aun hay posibilidades de que le diera indicaciones a alguien más - intervino una Slytherin de tercero.  
  
- Por supuesto que no, la leyenda dice claramente que solo el heredero podrá controlar al monstruo de la cámara - aclaró Hermione - y no puedo creer que hayas mandado vigilar a Harry - claro que también estaba muy indignada de que sus compañeros de Gryffindor se prestaran para mantener a Harry vigilado.  
  
- Si, bueno, eso quiere decir que estamos en ceros, puesto que no tenemos ni la más mínima pista de quien es el heredero - dijo William.  
  
- No podría ser Draco Malfoy - se escuchó la voz de Colin Crevey - Después de todo fue él quien gritó "los próximos serán los sangre sucia".  
  
- ¿En verdad?, Malfoy es muy tonto para ser el heredero de Slytherin  
  
- Tal vez, pero estoy segura que él sabe algo - dijo Hermione - en los ataques anteriores siempre se demoraba en salir del comedor a la hora de la cena y sus dos gorilas tenían cara de espanto.  
  
- Bien, los que están en Slytherin deben mantenernos informados sobre cualquier cosa anormal en su sala común.  
  
- Nosotros no vamos a hacer eso - todos los Slytherins presentes tenían caras indignadas - no nos parece correcto espiar a uno de nuestros compañeros.  
  
Cabe destacar que en Slytherin solo hay cinco sangres sucia y la gran mayoría son media sangre, de los cuales solo 15 se encuentran en esta reunión.  
  
- ¿Tienen idea de lo que están diciendo?, se están negando a darnos información, nos ponen en peligro a todos - les dijo William.  
  
- Nosotros los Slytherin nos apoyamos unos a otros, la única razón por la que nos presentamos en estas reuniones es porque nos invitaron.  
  
- ¡Pero son hijos de muggles! ¡Malfoy y los otros Slytherins de seguro los tratan muy mal! ¡Cuando se trataba de vigilar a Potter no se opusieron!  
  
- Potter no es miembro de nuestra casa, si los Gryffindors son tan poco leales como para hacerle eso a un compañero, no es asunto nuestro - todos los Gryffindors presentes estaban muy indignados.  
  
- Para su información ningún Slytherin ha sido atacado y como no tenemos ningún motivo para quedarnos con ustedes, nos retiramos - dicho esto, los 20 miembros de la casa Slytherin que se hallaban presentes se fueron dejando el salón en un incomodo silencio.  
  
- Catherin tenía razón, no debimos invitarlos - comento un Revenclao de sexto.  
  
Ya era muy tarde, pero Harry no lograba dormir, por un lado Colin le había traído noticias de que los sangre sucia de Slytherin se habían separado del movimiento contra el heredero, los demás decidieron inculpar a Malfoy, él ya se esperaba eso pues su amigo le había dicho del gran interés de esos sangre sucia en particular, por unirse al heredero de Slytherin, pero en estos momentos lo que ocupaba su mente era el diario de su madre, JAMAS en toda su vida hubiera imaginado que su padre tuviera algo que ver con Lord Voldemort y mucho menos, que le hubiera propuesto a su madre que formara parte de las filas del señor obscuro.  
  
Claro que él tenía sus motivos para odiar a los hijos de muggles y que el sombrero seleccionador intento ponerlo en Slytherin, pero había muy buenas razones para no estar en esa casa, a pesar de que en ella tenía a sus verdaderos amigos, aquellos que conocían su verdadera personalidad y lo apreciaban por ella, pero debía mantener la simpatía del loco director si deseaba sobrevivir a su estancia en Hogwarts y poder lograr su objetivo.  
  
Otra cosa que lo impacto fue enterarse de que su padre tenía un hermano gemelo, ¿por qué nadie se lo dijo?, esto le daba en que pensar y la pregunta obligada ¿qué otras cosas le estaría ocultando el viejo acerca de su pasado?. El viejo Albus Dumbledore creía que su lindo niño Harry Potter no estaba preparado para saber la verdad sobre el obscuro pasado de sus padres, tal vez nunca se lo diría o como su madre dijo en la carta no las sabía  
  
Pero si sus padres habían servido a Voldemort ¿por qué los mató?... mejor no pensar en eso, de seguro en algún momento, el diario le daría la respuesta.  
  
Con todas estas preguntas Harry decidió leer otra parte del diario con tal de averiguar alguna otra cosa.  
  
20 de diciembre.  
  
Hola, de nuevo tarde en escribirte; pero ¿qué se le puede hacer?, no han pasado muchas cosas interesantes en esta casa, parece que no hay mucha gente en ella aparte de los gemelos y su madre pues solo he visto a los elfos domésticos de un lado a otro por lo de la iniciación. Debo decirte que la iniciación la aran en cuatro días, me siento muy nerviosa, al menos dos veces al día desde que llegue Catherin dice que nos tranquilicemos, aunque creo que los gemelos están aun más nerviosos que yo. Ayer acabamos la tarea y desde entonces no paran de dar vueltas y ya van varias veces que los confundo pues James ha estado mas peinado últimamente. Su padre llegara el día de mañana.  
  
21 de diciembre.  
  
Jamás creerás lo que vi hoy, ni yo misma lo creo aun, comenzare por contarte con detalle este día para que lo comprendas mejor: Me levante en la mañana muy nerviosa, ansiosa sería la palabra correcta, pues al fin conocería al padre de James. Después de bañarme y vestirme con una túnica de gala (recomendación de los gemelos) color verde obscuro, bajé a la sala donde ya se encontraban reunidos los Potter. "cuando él llegue" empezó a decirme Catherin "no le muestres que te intimida, mantén la calma y no hables a menos que él se dirija a ti" esto me pareció muy extraño, sobre todo el tono que ella utilizaba. "quédate junto a nosotros" James sonaba nervioso "diga lo que diga, recuerda que no te hará daño" esto ya era demasiado, Jonathan también sonaba nervioso y todos parecían estar sumamente preocupados por mi comportamiento frente a ese señor. La sala quedo en silencio por aproximadamente media hora, aunque no podría asegurarlo, ¡a mi me parecieron horas! Finalmente la puerta principal se abrió, entro un hombre vestido con una túnica negra y la capucha le cubría el rostro; Catherin se puso de pie frente a nosotros tres en una actitud mas que nada protectora, James y Jonathan también se levantaron tomándome cada uno por un brazo para que los siguiera, pero no me soltaron en ningún momento. En cuanto las puertas se serraron tras él se quitó la capucha y lo vi... su cara extremadamente pálida... como la de una calavera, al cabello negro azabache como el de sus hijos solo que peinado elegantemente y... ¡sus ojos!... eran rojos... "me alegra ver que se encuentran bien" su voz era tan aguda, sonrió y paso su mirada por toda la habitacion, tanto Catherin como sus hijos relajaron su pocicion y los gemelos al fin me soltaron, "veo que todo esta preparado para la iniciacion" "solo queda esperar" Catherin habló. "perfecto" otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pero a diferencia de la anterior esta era aterradora y no puede reprimir un escalofrio, pareció notarlo pues su vista se fijo en mi "así que ella es Lily Evans" se volteo hacia James. "si padre" le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y añadió "nos alegra que estés de vuelta sano y salvo" "no tendía porque ser de otra forma" dirigió su atención nuevamente a mi "dime pequeña ¿crees estar a la altura para servir al Gran Lord Voldemort?" "eso espero señor" no tengo ni idea de donde me salió la voz tan segura, pues por dentro estaba temblando. "me agrada tu tono, pero ¡¿qué hacemos todos de pie?!, ¡hay que sentarse!" se dejo caer en uno de los sillones y todos le seguimos, él seguía teniendo su vista fija en mi "no se donde deje mis modales señorita, mi nombre es Tom Marvolo Ryddle" "mucho gusto señor" "bueno, puedes decirme Tom, siempre y cuando solo sea en presencia de Catherin o mis hijos" solo atine a asentir "cuéntame de tu familia" "bueno somos cuatro, mis padres y mi hermana mayor" ante esto él dejo escapar una carcajada burlona y yo lo vi interrogantemente. "me refiero a tu verdadera familia" pude sentir las miradas interrogantes de los gemelos sobre mi y una mueca sorprendida en la mía "no te sorprendas sé que eres adoptada, así que ahora cuéntame de tu verdadera familia" "la verdad no se nada de ella, solo que eran magos y que al morir mis padres cuando yo tenia dos meses de vida alguien me dejo en la casa de los Evans" "ya veo, ¿eso es todo lo que ellos ten han dicho? O ¿acaso fue el director del colegio?" "no señor" negué con la cabeza "eso es lo que yo he podido averiguar por mi misma, ellos no me han dicho nada... y... no entiendo porque el director debería saberlo" "en verdad eres inteligente y respecto a lo de Dumbledore eso es muy simple, fue él quien te dejó en esa casa después de que los aurores mataran a tus padres" No tuve tiempo de reaccionar pues en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y un hombre encapuchado entró, Tom se puso de pie inmediatamente. "mi Lord.... lamento interrumpirlo pero..." el pobre desgraciado no pudo terminar pues Tom le lanzo una cruciatus, en ese momento quede petrificada al ver como se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, ninguno de los presentes hizo nada. "di claras instrucciones de que nadie me interrumpiera" le dijo cuando retiró la maldición. "lo siento, pero esto es urgente mi Lord, Dumbledore sabe que la iniciación será en tres días y tiene a sus espías trabajando en encontrar el lugar" Entonces comprendí "¡es "él"!, el padre de James y Jonathan Potter no es otro sino el mismo Lord Voldemort" Harry cerro de golpe el diario siendo incapaz de seguir leyendo, definitivamente esto era demasiado, su mente se lo había advertido pero él era tan necio que se negó a escucharla, sabía que se refería a "él" en cuanto leyó lo de los ojos y aun así siguió, sabiendo que se arrepentiría. Ahora si, Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño.  
  
Durante esa semana Harry y Hermione apenas se hablaron, Ron estaba muy preocupado por su hermana, de todos parecía la mas afectada por los ataques, así que no les prestó mucha atención. En cuanto al otro amigo de Harry, pues no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reunirse a platicar tranquilamente, entre las tareas, leer el diario, el otro libro y las peleas Potter-Malfoy, Harry no tenía mucho tiempo. La poción multijugos continuaba su lenta cocción dentro de los baños de Myrtle la llorona.  
  
El libro... si que era extraño, todo el primer capítulo estaba dedicado a hacerle ver al lector que el bien y el mal no existen, que no son nada mas que una ilusión creada por los humanos. Parecía que su madre esperaba que al enviarle ese libro, Harry algún día se convirtiera en todo un Señor Oscuro, revisó el índice, contaba con un capitulo que definía las maldiciones imperdonables (imperius, cruciatus y el avada kedavra), otro acerca de invocaciones y muchas cosas mas; por el momento estaba aprendiendo a controlar las imperdonables ensayando con algunas arañas. Según entendió, contenía además la historia de la magia negra en el mundo y el título se encontraba en algún idioma del continente Americano.  
  
El director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, se paseaba impaciente por su oficina, hacía poco había recibido una carta de uno de sus tantos informantes alertándolo del regreso a Inglaterra de Jonathan Potter, al parecer con el fin de obtener la custodia de Harry, cosa que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía permitir.  
  
Luego de la muerte de James y Lily, todo fue bastante extraño, algunos mortífagos capturados, afirmaron que Jonathan Potter trabajaba para Lord Voldemort, no encontraron pruebas de ello, sin embargo, sus contactos personales le confirmaron los hechos. La madre de James se fue del país, nadie supo a dónde, diciendo que ya no aguantaba, primero uno de sus hijos fue asesinado, su único nieto fue enviado a vivir con muggles que lo despreciaron por su magia y luego, su otro hijo fue acusado injustificadamente de cosas atroces.  
  
Dumbledore intentó hacer entrar en razón a Catherin, porque consideraba que Jonathan si era culpable, sin embargo, ella se negó a escucharlo; tiempo después, cuando las investigaciones cesaron y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Jonathan quedo libre de cargos, por un tiempo luchó por la custodia de Harry, claro que Dumbledore les hizo ver en su momento, que no sería bueno para el niño crecer lleno de fama (aunque su verdadero motivo era que pensaba que no sería una buena influencia para el pequeño), así que Jonathan tuvo que desistir y decidió ir al extranjero a buscar a su madre; luego de estos sucesos no se había sabido nada él.  
  
Sin embargo, en estos momentos ya no habría motivo visible para que el ministerio le negara la custodia de Harry y eso generaría preguntas innecesarias en la mente del pequeño, en dado caso sería mejor que Catherin apareciera (si es que seguía viva), al menos de esta forma estaría seguro que Harry quedaría en buenas manos.  
  
Alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
  
- Adelante- la puerta se abrió, por ella entró la profesora McGonogall seguida del mismo hombre que le envió el paquete a Harry.  
  
- Profesor - Mcgonogall parecía muy feliz - caminaba por Hogsmed y me encontré con Jonathan Potter, ¡puede creerlo!, después de tantos años y pensé que seguramente a usted le daría gusto poder hablar con él.  
  
- Cuanto tiempo sin verlo profesor Dumbledore - saludó despreocupadamente.  
  
- Mucho en verdad, Minerva, te importaría dejarnos a solas - pidió amablemente.  
  
- Claro que no, ya me retiro - con esto último abandonó la oficina y los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Dumbledore se decidió a hablar...  
  
- ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?, debes estar cansado.  
  
- En realidad no tanto profesor - respondió mientras tomaba asiento frente al director - solo he venido para conocer a mi sobrino, después de todo se irá a vivir conmigo...  
  
- El ministerio aún no emite su resolución Jonathan - le interrumpió.  
  
- Tan informado como siempre - dijo con algo de burla - Tal vez, pero en esta ocasión no hay ningún motivo para que me la nieguen... - la expresión del director seguía seria por lo que añadió - ¡vamos Albus!, no me digas que aun desconfías de mi, demostré mi inocencia bajo los efectos del veritacidium - terminó con aire ofendido.  
  
- Espero me perdones Jonathan, pero aun hay cosas que no me cuadran dentro de la historia.  
  
- Bien, supongo que no me puedo quejar, después de todo lo haces por el bien de Harry - dio un largo suspiro y continuó - solo quiero pasar las vacaciones de navidad con él... para conocerlo... tu sabes.  
  
- Supongo que no tiene nada de malo, sin embargo, por lo que sé, los Dursley no le han hablado nada acerca de sus familiares magos y hay muchas cosas que aún no debe saber.  
  
- Comprendo, si te tranquiliza invitaré también a sus amigos.  
  
- De hecho, preferiría que pasara en Hogwarts las vacaciones, aún faltan dos semanas para que inicien, pero si gustas quedarte eres bienvenido desde ahora.  
  
- No me dejas otra opción - dijo con aire derrotado – y... ¿en dónde me instalo?  
  
Era el sábado a medio día, cuando la profesora McGonogal entró a la sala común de Griffindor, la mayoría penso que iba a dar malas noticias, pero no fue así.  
  
- Potter, venga conmigo - llamó y un contrariado Harry la siguió.  
  
Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Harry se preguntaba que querían  
de él ahora.  
  
- Descuida Potter, es solo que el director quiere hablar contigo - comentó la profesora al ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.  
  
Se detuvieron frente a una gran gárgola de piedra muy fea, la misma que Harry vio cuando lo encontraron junto al cuerpo de ese chico de Hufflepuf y Nick casi decapitado.  
  
- Piloncillo - la gárgola les dejo el paso libre y subieron a las escaleras, cuando se detuvieron para entrar en el despacho miró muy sorprendido a la persona que se encontraba en la oficina del director, Harry enseguida reconoció a quien ya había visto en la foto que recibió junto con el diario de su madre.  
  
Se percató en ese momento que el rostro tenía rasgos muy similares a los suyos, incluso la forma de mirar era prácticamente igual a la suya, pero decidió disimular porque Dumbldore lo observaba cuidadosamente, parecía como si quisiera registrar cada uno de sus gestos y reacciones.  
  
McGonogall pidió permiso para retirarse porque comprendía que Dumbldore quería manejar esa situación, el director le pidió a Harry que se sentara, para de inmediato empezar a darle una explicación de lo más sencilla sobre la persona que se encontraba enfrete de él.  
  
Le dijo, - Harry, yo sé que los Dursley núnca te hablaron sobre el origen mágico de tu familia y no fue hasta que recibiste la carta de ingreso a Howarts cuando te enteraste que eras un mago, a pesar de haber estado más de un año en esta escuela, poco has podido saber sobre tu familia, pero como debes imaginar ellos a su vez contaban con parientes magos que ahora debes de empezar a conocer.  
  
Él, - dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Jonathan, es hermano gemelo de James, su nombre es Jonathan, se encontraba lejos en otro país trabajando, - al decir estas últimas palabras Jonathan puso una expresión de sorpresa al darse cuenta que Dumbledore quería contarle una historia falsa sobre su vida; pero el director siguió.  
  
- Ahora que ha podido venir a Hogwarts ha querido conocerte, no lo había hecho antes porque tus tíos, como ya sabes, no quieren tener alguna relación con el mundo mágico y el hecho de que te hubiera tratado de visitar cuando te encontrabas en Privet Drive, hubiera hecho que tu estancia allá hubiera sido más difícil, pero ahora que estas en la escuela no existe algún problema para que estés cerca de tu tío.  
  
Dumbldore siguió como si no hubiera alguien más que quisiera comentar algo, - Jonathan quería que fueras con él a pasar la Navidad, pero le he explicado que tendríamos que pedir la autorización de tus tíos, lo cual tu sabes que sería imposible por su aversión a nuestro mundo, por eso le he sugerido que se quede en Hogwarts a pasar estos días para que tu tengas la oportunidad de irlo conociendo.  
  
Al parecer Dumbledore consideraba que no había más que decir por eso le dijo a Harry que se podía retirar para que continuara con sus tareas pendientes dado que se acercaban las últimas clases antes de vacaciones y había que entregar varios trabajos para no tener que estropear los días festivos haciendo tareas atrasadas.  
  
Pero Harry no pensaba igual que el director, e hizo un intento por abrir la boca, sin embargo Dumbledore con una sonrisa benévola le dijo que ya tendrían mucho tiempo durante las vacaciones para platicar por lo que no había alguna razón para apresurar algo que necesitaba mucho más privacidad.  
  
Tanto el tío como el sobrino se quedaron atónitos y Harry no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y despedirse, por su parte Jonathan recordó que Dumbldore siempre se salía con la suya, por lo que decidió no resistirse en ese momento ya que pensó que sería mejor hablar con Harry a solas y con calma y no enfrente de ese viejo mañoso, como lo consideraba.  
  
Harry regresó a la sala común de Griffindor con una extraña emoción y también con algo de coraje porque sentía como siempre, que el director quería controlarlo en todo momento, se sentía enojado pero a la vez emocionado porque era la primera noticia certera que tenía de que contaba con alguna familia, que por cierto le resultaría muy conveniente dado que a través de sus correos se había percatado que pensaba de alguna manera como él.  
  
- ¿Qué quería Dumbledore, Harry? - le preguntó Ron en cuanto entro en la sala común. Estaba acompañado por su hermana menor, quien lo saludó tímidamente.  
  
- Me presentó a una persona... - en seguida le narró tod0o el cuento de Dumbledore y cuando terminó ambos hermanos le veían muy sorprendidos.  
  
- ¿Tienes un tío... mago... vivo? - logró decir con muchos esfuerzos Ron, cuando algo de lo que dijo Harry llegó a su cerebro.  
  
- Así parece.  
  
- No me parece justo que te lo ocultaran - dijo Ginny olvidándose de su timidez - debieron decírtelo desde que entraste a Hogwarts - al terminar se sorprendió de sí misma, después de todo nunca se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra a Harry y no porque le gustara, sino que cuando lo tenía cerca una extraña sensación la invadía como si ...  
  
- Es lo mismo que he estado pensando desde que salí de la oficina del director - la voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos - además se me hizo muy sospechoso que no nos dejara platicar - Harry no entendió la razón por la cual le comentó tal cuestión a Ginny.  
  
- Bueno, puede ser que Dumbledore quisiera evitar que te dijera algo - opinó la pelirroja.  
  
- No me sorprendería, después de todo ya me ha ocultado cosas, como por qué Voldemort quería eliminarme.  
  
- No digas ese nombre - le reclamó muy alterado Ron, pero a Ginny no pareció afectarle.  
  
- ¡No seas payaso! - le dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny  
  
- Si se van a poner en ese plan mejor me voy - se levantó muy ofendido y los dejó solos.  
  
- Sinceramente jamás he entendido el miedo de mi familia a pronunciar ese nombre - comento Ginny unos segundos después - finalmente solo es eso, un nombre.  
  
- Me alegra que pienses así, a mi siempre me ha desesperado las exageradas reacciones de Ron y Hermione cuando digo Voldemort - puso cara de fastidio ¬vaya no es tan tonta como creía, después de todo, tal vez se una a la causa cuando llegue el momento¬ - y... ¿tu qué piensas de lo que eso loco intentaba?  
  
- Bueno, hay que admitir que en algunas cosas tenía la razón, pero era muy tonto en la forma de intentar lograr sus objetivos.- ¬¿por qué demonios le dije eso? Ahora me va a creer una loca¬  
  
- Creo entender a que te refieres, no es muy inteligente poner en tu contra a media comunidad mágica, además de que la tecnología muggle puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa, tienen un repertorio muy amplio de armas - ¬y ahora que me pasa, no soy del tipo que dice mucho lo que piensa¬  
  
- Lo se, Artur tiene un libro sobre eso en la casa, pero no creo que le haya entendido mucho - ambos se rieron acordándose del lo despistado que podía llegar a ser el señor Weaslly - La verdad es que la mayoría de los magos menosprecian los objetos muggles, pero en ocasiones pueden ser muy útiles.  
  
- Si pero los muggles en general se caracterizan por temerle a todo aquello que les es desconocido o diferente, por eso nos tienen miedo, además cuando desconocen algo, por temor su primera reacción es eliminarlo, por eso las múltiples cacerías de brujas en los tiempos pasados - el semblante de Harry estuvo serio mientras decía esto último.  
  
- En todos estos años, ya deben haber evolucionado en su forma de pensar y...  
  
- Créeme, no lo han hecho - la interrumpió Harry esta vez con una expresión triste en su rostro - mis tíos son el ejemplo viviente de ello - dio un suspiro y añadió - mejor hablemos de otra cosa.  
  
- ¿De qué mas podríamos hablar?  
  
- No lo sé... podrías contarme la razón por la que te comportas tan extraño cuando estoy presente, pues en estos momentos no te pareces en nada a la Ginny que conocí en vacaciones - ante esto ella se quedó pensativa unos segundos.  
  
- Es algo difícil de explicar, ni siquiera yo estoy segura.  
  
- Inténtalo - la animó él.  
  
- Esta bien, es solo que cada vez que te veo o te tengo cerca me siento extraña... no es como piensan mis hermanos que me gustes, si no, que la primera vez que te vi fue como si ya te conociera - Ginny desvió su mirada que hasta el momento estaba en dirección a Harry como esperando que le dijera que estaba loca, sin embargo él no dijo nada - es una tontería, mejor olvídalo.  
  
- A mi no me lo parece, más bien es curioso... - Harry no pudo terminar de hablar pues Jonathan Potter entró en esos momentos a la sala común de Gryffindor haciendo que se levantaran murmullos entre todos los que se encontraban en ella.  
  
Se dirigió directamente a donde estaban Harry y Ginny saludándolos.  
  
- Hola Harry, que gusto poder dirigirte la palabra - ante esto los tres se rieron un poco - ¿no me presentas a tu amiga? 


	8. 8 PLATICAS INTERESANTES

PLATICAS INTERESANTES  
  
- ¡Claro!, ella es Ginny Weaslly, es la hermana menor de mi amigo Ron - dijo Harry de inmediato.  
  
- Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor - saludó la pelirroja.  
  
- Así que Ginny Weaslly eh?, - los miró, y se le escapó una sonrisa - bueno Harry y Ginny nada de decirme señor o hablarme de usted, llámenme Jonathan ¿entendido?  
  
- Claro - respondieron al unísono.  
  
- Debo decirles, que me costó mucho trabajo que la señora gorda me dejara pasar, ¿saben? cuando venía a Hogwarts estaba en Slytherin.  
  
- Bueno, yo me retiro Harry, nos vemos luego - Ginny se intentó alejar a otra parte de la sala.  
  
- No hay problema pequeña, puedes quedarte – dijo Jonathan un tanto paternal y la pelirroja no tuvo otra opción que quedarse.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que uno quedó en Slytherin y el otro en Gryffindor?, si por lo que leí, ustedes eran muy parecidos, supongo que era una diferencia muy importante ¬ ¿cómo puede decir eso frente Ginny? Ahora hará muchas preguntas ¬  
  
- Así fue, aunque debo decirte que el sombreo lo quiso poner en Slytherin conmigo, él no quiso, jamás me dijo la razón, pero no importa, finalmente siempre fuimos hermanos.  
  
- A mí me pasó lo mismo con el sombrero - comentó Harry algo distraído.  
  
- Me lo imaginé.  
  
- ¿Ibas a quedar en Slytherin? ¬ nunca pensé que Harry fuera a decir algo tan personal en mi presencia ¬  
  
- Si, pero preferí quedar en Gryffindor, después de todo, confían más en ellos que en los Slytherins -  
  
- Bueno, pero los Slytherins es la casa mas unida en su interior, el incidente con la bludgger lo demostró – el enfado de Ginny fue muy visible en su tono de voz.  
  
- ¿Incidente con la bludgger? – por un momento ambos chicos se habían olvidado que Jonathan estaba con ellos, pero al escuchar su voz voltearon al mismo tiempo.  
  
Entre los dos le contaron todo el rollo del heredero de Slytherin, cuando terminaron Jonathan tenía una cara muy seria y por un momento pensó en preguntarle a Harry respecto a sí en verdad, era él quien estaba detrás de los ataques, pero viendo que ya era algo tarde optó por dejarlos descansar, ya tendría otra ocasión para hablar.  
  
- Bueno ya es algo tarde – el adulto se levantó.  
  
- Mañana es domingo, podríamos seguir platicando – sugirió Harry  
  
- Bien en ese caso, los veo a las 9:00 en el gran comedor.  
  
Dicho esto, salió de la sala común y ambos muchachos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, por un lado Harry pensando en la extraña sensación que tubo mientras hablaba con Ginny, como si pudiera confiarle todo; Ginny estaba muy emocionada por la confianza que le demostró Harry y Jonathan consideró, que había llegado justo a tiempo para prevenir que sus sobrinos hicieran alguna tontería.  
  
"Que extraño me resulta todo esto, primero el diario de Tom... creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que de vez en cuando no recuerdo donde me encuentro y ahora la platica con Harry... debo contarle a alguien sobre ella y lo que sentí, solo podría decírselo a Tom pero la verdad ya no me inspira confianza... no puede ser, mejor lo escribo en el diario o terminaré contándoselo a cualquiera", parece injusto que Harry tenga amigos tan tontos como Ron y Hermine,  
  
Sacó el diario de su baúl y se sentó en su cama corriendo las cortinas del dosel...  
  
"Hola Tom"  
  
"Ginny, cuanto tiempo sin que me escribas"  
  
"lo sé, pero es que no me había pasado nada interesante" "bueno pues cuenta" "Sucede que hoy en la tarde estaba hablando con Ron y entró Harry, no traía buena cara" Ginny hizo una pausa en lo que mojaba la punta de la pluma y el diario pareció estar ansioso. "¡continúa!" "tranquilo, ya sigo, lo salude tímidamente (como siempre) pero el no me dio importancia así que le contó a Ron lo que el director quería decirle (por eso había salido de la torre)" "¿qué le dijo el viejo?" "a eso voy, resulta que Harry tiene más familia que los muggles esos, es un tío por parte de su padre y al parecer va a pasar la navidad en Hogwarts" "¿eso es todo?" "bueno hay un detalle que me resultó curioso, Dumbledore le dijo que tanto su madre como su padre tenían parientes magos vivos" "¿no habías dicho que la madre de Harry era hija de muggles?" "eso es algo muy extraño pero..."  
  
- Ginny – la voz de Hermione la sobresalto haciendo que cerrara el diario de golpe - ¿has visto a Harry o a Ron?  
  
- Creo que Harry ya se fue a dormir y no tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar Ron.  
  
Bueno, gracias de todas formas – Hermine no pudo añadir más, la llegada de las escandalosas compañeras de cuarto que tenía Ginny obligaron a salir a Hermione de la habitación.  
  
Ellas también se dirigieron a Ginny: - Weasly, no es que nos moleste tu presencia... pero esto es privado – le dijo algo nerviosa una de ellas.  
  
- No se preocupen, tengo que hacer otras cosas – tomó el diario, su pluma y el tintero al retirarse.  
  
Cuando dejó la habitación, pudo escuchar los chillidos de emoción de sus compañeras de cuarto.  
  
Hermione bajó a la sala común, como no vio a Ron decidió salir a buscarle, olvidando el hecho de que ya era tarde y si la cachaban le iría muy mal.  
  
Harry se sentía algo inquieto, así que bajó a la sala común, iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo vacía que estaba, cuando se dirigía al sillón ubicado a un lado del fuego, chocó con alguien, los dos cayeron al suelo.  
  
- Lo siento Ginny – se disculpó al ver de quien se trataba – estaba muy distraído.  
  
- No te preocupes, yo no venía muy atenta que digamos – y se agachó para recoger sus cosas.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella al ver lo que llevaba, no era otra cosa que el diario de Riddle (su recién descubierto abuelo). Ginny se dio cuenta de que el chico observaba el diario y lo guardó en su túnica.  
  
- Te ves preocupado Harry – comentó con la esperanza de que no le preguntara nada.  
  
- ¿Eh? – el comentario lo tomó por sorpresa – no es nada... solo que... bueno digamos que me enteré de un par de cosas algo desagradables.  
  
- ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu tío?, a mi me pareció una persona muy agradable – la pelirroja se perdió unos segundos en sus pensamientos – no sé... ojalá mi familia fuera así de despreocupada.  
  
- Creí que te llevabas bien con ellos – dijo Harry feliz de poder desviar la conversación pues por algún motivo, no se sentía capaz de mentirle.  
  
- La verdad es que en ocasiones dudo que seamos familia, está el detalle de que se aterroricen por un simple nombre, Molly es muy sobre protectora y no parece capaz de entender que me puedo cuidar sola; no estoy segura de que Artur sea muy inteligente, le fascinan los muggles pero es incapaz de aprenderse (al menos), los nombres correctos de los artefactos esos – Harry la escuchaba con atención, algo impresionado por el hecho de que se refiriera a sus padres por los nombres – Bill es agradable, pero igual que Molly no me deja ni respirar, contra Charlie no tengo nada; de Percy ni se diga, es insoportable; los gemelos son divertidos pero cuando me gastan sus estúpidas bromas quiero matarlos y Ron... pues ya lo has visto a veces ni nota que existo y cuando lo hace, me trata como a una bebé a pesar de solo ser un año mayor que yo.  
  
- Nunca creí que te sintieras así, al menos tienes una familia – dijo pensando en como serían las cosas cuando encontrara a su hermana – digo, para mí sería genial tener alguien con quien discutir que no fuera el estúpido de Duddley.  
  
- Si sigues hablando así de tus parientes muggles la gente pensara que si eres el heredero de Slytherin – apuntó algo divertida – claro que después de lo del club de duelo será difícil que piensen otra cosa, debe ser muy molesto.  
  
- No tienes ni idea – el rostro de Harry mostró una mueca muy extraña ante el comentario del heredero.  
  
- Bueno, pero... ¿de qué cosa desagradable te enteraste? – la pelirroja empezó a preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta de la extrema palidez del chico – claro que si no quieres decirme lo comprenderé.  
  
- Algún día Ginny, pero no hoy, créeme no lo entenderías.  
  
- En ese caso, te dejo solo para que reflexiones.  
  
- Espera, mejor platiquemos otro rato, después de todo nuestra anterior conversación fue interrumpida.  
  
Ambos chicos se sentaron en el sillón más cercano al fuego.  
  
- ¿Qué me ibas a decir cuando llego Jonathan? – comenzó la pelirroja - ¿Qué era curioso?  
  
- Tu me dijiste que la primera vez que nos vimos, tuviste la impresión de que ya me conocías, la verdad, el año pasado cuando corriste detrás del tren para despedir a tus hermanos sentí mucha envidia de ellos y pensé que ojalá yo tuviera una hermana que hiciera eso por mi.  
  
En algún momento, cuando la plática transcurría, Hermione acompañada por Ron regresaron cada uno a su dormitorio, pero como Ginny y Harry estaban demasiado aislados del entorno, no fueron percibidos ya que hablaban en voz baja y fuera del alcance de cualquier curioso, por lo mismo, no percibieron el paso del tiempo.  
  
NOTA: lo sé, he tardado siglos en actualizar, lo que pasa es que no tengo luz en mi casa y escribo cada que tengo una compu cerca, la semana que iba a actualizar perdí el disket que ando cargando con todos los capis, al final resultó que lo tuvo un compañero todo el tiempo, pero ya habían pasado dos semanas mas y muchos otros líos (un amigo en el hospital) los exámenes semestrales, aun no sé si pasé dos materias y cosas así pero como ya estaré de vacaciones y mi amigo está mejor pues creo que no tardaré más de semana y media en actualizar. Saludos a mi amiga Ana que lee este fic y recuerda que aún tenemos un proyecto de fic juntas. 


	9. 9 LA PRESENTACION

**LA PRESENTACION**

Durante el desayuno del domingo el director anunció al colegio la presencia de Jonathan, arrancando con ello expresiones de sorpresa y desconcierto, muchos alumnos pasaban rápidamente la mirada de un Potter al otro.

En la mesa de Slytherin un muchacho se quedó en estado de shock por unos segundos para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en el rostro de su amigo; durante una milésima de segundo conectaron miradas, Harry le envió un mensaje silencioso, asegurándole que más tarde respondería.

Harry y Ginny solo saludaron a Jonathan desde la mesa de Gryffindor, por petición del director, tuvo que sentarse en la mesa de los profesores. Para el horror de Harry su tío estaba sentado en medio de Lockhart y Snape; y al parecer estaba manteniendo una conversación con el líder de Slytherin.

- No te preocupes Harry, estoy segura de que Jonathan creerá lo que ese par diga sobre ti - fueron las palabras de la pelirroja al notar la expresión en el rostro de Harry y hacia donde miraba.

Durante el desayuno del domingo el director anunció al colegio la presencia de Jonathan, arrancando con ello expresiones de sorpresa y desconcierto, muchos alumnos pasaban rápidamente la mirada de un Potter al otro.

Misteriosamente Hermione no apareció durante el desayuno, Ron llegó tarde y al entrar noto al tío de Harry sentado en la mesa de los profesores. Ginny había ido un momento a platicar con Luna.

- ¿por qué no me despertaste? - dijo a Harry como saludo sentándose a su lado y sirviendo en su plato una rebanada de rosca de chocolate - supongo que él que esta sentado en la mesa de los profesores es tu tío.

- así es Ron ese es Jonathan Potter, pero como anoche te fuiste muy enojado ya no alcanzaste a conocerlo, por cierto ¿donde te metiste? pues yo me acosté muy tarde y no te vi llegar.

- lo mismo debería preguntarte yo, llegue como a las tres de la madrugada al dormitorio y aun no estabas en tu cama aparte de que no te vi cuando pase a la sala común.

- estuve casi toda la noche en la sala común platicando con Ginny.

- hola bello durmiente - saludo Ginny sentándose al otro lado de Harry.

- no me digas de esa forma, lo que pasa es que anoche cuando los deje, salí a caminar y cuando ya llevaba un buen rato Filch casi me pesca, así que me oculte en los baños de Myrtle, el problema estuvo en que Filch se quedo haciendo guardia hasta que escucho un ruido en el pasillo de alado y yo pude salir corriendo.

- bien eso responde a mi pregunta - en la voz de Harry era claramente audible la diversión que le causaba la historia del pelirrojo.

- ahora que recuerdo, Hermione pasó a mi cuarto preguntando por ti Ron, no tengo ni idea de para que te quería, de hecho preguntó por ambos.

- me la encontré, ella hizo el ruido que distrajo a Filch, fue toda una suerte, si no creo que seguiría esperando adentro del baño, tuvimos que correr hasta la torre para que no nos alcanzara, supongo que íbamos tan cansados que no los vimos en la sala al entrar.

- eso a de haber sido - respondió Harry algo pensativo observando como su tío continuaba la plática con Snape.

- por cierto ¿qué hace tu tío platicando con Snape? - pregunto Ron extrañado.

- me encantaría saberlo Ron, me encantaría.

- de seguro fueron compañeros cuando asistían a Hogwarts.

Después del anuncio del director.

- Jonathan Potter - la voz de Severus Snape se escuchó a su lado - ¿se puede saber que motivos te traen de regreso a Inglaterra?

- a mi también me da gusto verte Severus - saludo risueño - pues regrese para pedir la custodia de mi sobrino.

- ese muchacho es un problema, es muy egocéntrico y cree que esta por encima de las normas.

- vamos Severus no puede ser peor que James, siempre he pensado que nadie es capaz de compararse a él si de ego se trata.

- en eso tienes razón Jonathan - Snape pareció reflexionar un momento - sabes, llegue a creer que no regresarías a Inglaterra, después de lo sucedido hace once años.

- nunca estuvo en mis planes no regresar, solo que hasta ahora no había encontrado lo que he estado buscando.

- todavía no me explico como fue que ese mortífago... - Snape se dio cuenta de que estaban justo a lado de Dumbledore así que mejor se guardo lo que planeaba decir.

- parece que Harry y Ginny ya terminaron de desayunar, pero el otro pelirrojo que acaba de llegar no - los observo con cuidado - ¿quien es ese chico?

- Ron Weasly, el mejor amigo de tu querido sobrino - el desprecio era evidente en la voz de Snape.

- a ya, creo que no son de tu agrado, bueno si no te importa Severus voy a platicar un rato con él - dijo mientras se ponía de pie

- adelante, espero que de ahora en adelante tu seas una buena influencia para ese muchacho, en realidad necesita mucha ayuda con su comportamiento.

- ya veremos Severus, ya veremos.

Muchas caras del gran comedor siguieron la trayectoria de Jonathan hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y lo observaron descaradamente mientras hablaba con Harry.

- buenos días, veo que ya acabaron de desayunar - solo se dirigió a Harry y a Ginny, ignorando por completo a Ron - así que no veo motivos para continuar aquí, ¿qué les parece si vamos a caminar por los terrenos del colegio?

- suena genial - Ginny se levantó de inmediato - ¿vienes Ron?

- mahug nho tegmihno - no pudo responder correctamente pues tenía la boca llena de comida.

- nos vemos mas tarde en ese caso - ahora Harry se puso de pie.

Los tres dejaron el gran comedor donde muchos se preguntaban que había pasado con el maravilloso trío de Gryffindor, pues desde hacia una semana que apenas y se les veía juntos.

Llegaron hasta el lago sin cursar palabra, y se sentaron en la orilla opuesta al castillo, de modo que podían ver si alguien se acercaba.

- ¿Por qué no fui a vivir contigo cuando mis padres murieron? - fue la súbita pregunta de Harry.

- Pues es una larga historia, pero creo que debo comenzar por el hecho de que después de la caída del señor obscuro muchos mortífagos fueron capturados, entre ellos uno que me conocía y penso que si me delataba seria absuelto - hizo una pausa y los volteo a ver - la verdad es que nadie dio crédito a sus palabras, pero por petición de Dumbledore me mandaron llamar para declarar y me dieron veritacidium, aun así no pudieron encontrar nada que me marcara como culpable, el jurado me libero de todos los cargos; después de eso intente que me dieran tu custodia, pero el viejo lo evito diciendo que no seria bueno que crecieras lleno de fama.

flash back

- Jonathan Potter es un mortífago, lo juro, era parte del círculo más cercano al Dark Lord.

Estas palabras hicieron que todo el tribunal estallara en comentarios como "no es posible" o "este tipo ya esta delirando" pues ningún presente podía dar crédito a esas palabras, hace tan solo unos días Lily y James Potter habían sido acecinados por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y el mago tenebroso parecía haber desaparecido, después de eso se despertó la locura entre sus seguidores y muchos mortífagos habían sido capturados, incluyendo miembros del círculo mas allegado al lord, la mayoría de ellos dieron nombres de otros mortífagos teniendo la esperanza de que les dieran la absolución, en ninguna de las largas listas figuraba el nombre de Jonathan Potter y ahora este mortífago de talla menor lo acusaba de semejante delito.

- Jonathan Potter es un buen hombre que acaba de perder a su hermano, ¡y tu, asqueroso mortífago te atreves a decir semejante blasfemia! - una de las brujas del tribunal grito haciendo que toda la sala guardara silencio para luego llenarse de sonidos de asentimiento.

- Sin embargo debemos tener en cuenta esta declaración y llamar al señor Potter a declarar - fue Dumbledore quien pronunció estas palabras.

Los demás miembros del tribunal estuvieron de acuerdo aunque la mayoría pensaba que esa acusación solo era una sucia artimaña para poder librarse de la sentencia. Ningún presente noto que en una orilla de la sala del tribunal, Catherin Potter, madre del recién inculpado, se encontraba sumamente pálida y le temblaban las manos.

end flash back

Después de la explicación de Jonathan se habían quedado callados viendo como el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos.

- Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que pasar diez años de mi vida en esa casa - dijo lúgubremente Harry, luego de varios minutos - ¿Qué ocurrió después? ¿Por qué no apareciste antes?

- Lo lamento, pero poco después de haber perdido tu custodia decidí ir al extranjero a buscar a mi madre, tenia noticias de posibles paraderos pero siempre que llegaba al lugar donde se suponía ella se encontraba ya se había ido, hasta hace año y medio mas o menos en que me llegó información de su regreso a Inglaterra.

- ¿En Inglaterra?

- Si, y créeme esta más cerca de lo que piensas - miró al cielo con aire distraído por un momento para luego añadir - vamos a caminar un poco.

Mientras caminaban por el patio en silencio, algo llamó su atención... a las orillas del bosque prohibido se encontraba Firenze observándolos con demasiado interés, después de unos cinco minutos de mirarse mutuamente Jonathan tomó la iniciativa y se acercó al centauro, al percatarse Harry y Ginny lo siguieron.

- Gusto en saludarte compañero - dijo Jonathan - ¿los astros se encuentran tranquilos?

- Saturno desfavorece a Dumbledore - Jonathan sonrió ampliamente, y para asombro de Harry, Firenze también - es momento para que los hilos de las sombras se muevan - el centauro se volteo hacia Harry y con aire solemne le dijo - aprende todo lo que puedas ya que pronto Marte te conducirá a tu destino.

- A él y a su hermana - aclaró Jonathan - es mejor que te retires Firenze, no queremos que el viejo sospeche.

Pronto se dejaron de escuchar los cascos del centauro y se quedaron solos.

¬¿hermana, Harry tiene una hermana?¬ fue lo único que atino a pensar la pelirroja, pasando por alto el resto de las palabras del centauro.

- Harry, Ginny, ya va a ser hora de comer – los aludidos asintieron y se encaminaron al gran comedor, cada uno perdido en su propia mente.

Durante la tarde Jonathan los ayudó con su tarea y fue presentado a Hermione, quien lo vio sumamente sorprendida, para luego dirigirse a una mesa aparte sin decir que buscaba "de seguro sigue tratando de averiguar cosas sobre el heredero de Slytherin" comentó Ginny, mientras la veía con resentimiento.

**NOTA:** pareciera que este capítulo esta maldito, desde hace semanas que lo tengo y no lo he podido publicar, primero deje el discket en mi casa (aun no tengo luz), cuando al fin traje el discket tenían ocupada la compu y sinceramente no tengo dinero para el ciber, luego la compu en la que reviso el capi antes de publicarlo no lo quería abrir, decía "word ha efectuado una operación no válida y se cerrara", pero finalmente ya esta, he podido revisarlo. Bueno el capi anterior estaba dedicado a TATIANA pero por no se que razones pues no salió así que ya están avisados.

**ANA:** a ver si esta vez te controlas un poco y me dejas el review una sola vez o le cambias el mensaje XD la verdad me desorientaste un poco chava, pobre de ti, soy la razón de muchos de tus traumas con respecto a los fics.

**TATIANA:** que cosas primero me dejas mensaje en una página luego en la otra, espero que este capítulo te halla gustado. En el siguiente aparece lo del diario de Lily que te mande a tu mail, aunque no estoy segura de que lo recibieras e intentare poner algo del otro libro.


	10. VERDADES A MEDIAS

VERDADES A MEDIAS

- ¿una hermana? – rara vez Luna Loovegood perdía su aire soñador... y esta es una de esas veces - ¿segura que escuchaste eso? Digo, si Harry Potter tuviera una hermana sería del conocimiento público.

- estoy segura de que fue eso lo que dijeron, además, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco era del conocimiento público que Harry tuviera un tío...

- entiendo el punto, pero ten en cuenta una cosa, si Harry realmente tuviera una hermana, esta sería mayor que él y YA habría estado en Howarts, y si resultara menor, YA debería estar en el colegio.

- ¿y si fue a otro colegio?

- despreocúpate ya nos encargaremos de averiguarlo.

Harry caminaba solo por los corredores, los alumnos se apartaban del camino para verlo con desconfianza, desde su "pelea" con Hermione los rumores de que era el heredero de Slytherin fueron reavivados.

- Dicen que ataco a Granger y desde entonces ella no le habla – susurro un alumno.

- Pues yo escuche que Granger se arto de encubrirlo y por eso se alejo – otro contribuyó al chisme.

- Lo raro es que ya ni siquiera habla con Weasley

- ¡Pero si yo lo he visto muy seguido platicando con Ginny Weasley!

- Me refiero a Ron.

Eran algunos de los comentarios que se dejaban oír a su paso.

Finalmente llegó a la biblioteca, necesitaba terminar los trabajos de vacaciones antes de que estas empezaran para así poder dedicar el tiempo y la energía necesarias en leer los libros que le envió su tío... además, tenía que hablar con Ginny; ahora que la estaba conociendo mejor, se dio cuenta de que un extraño instinto protector le nacía con ella. Nunca se perdonaría si algo malo le llegara a pasar.

Tomo un libro de la sección de pociones que le serviría para su investigación sobre las pociones del sueño. Se sentó en una mesa sin importarle que ya estuviera ocupada y por quien.

- Harry Potter – sonó la voz soñadora de quien estaba con el en la mesa.

- Hola Luna¿por qué no estas con Ginny? – fue la tranquila respuesta de Harry.

- Me agrada el día, es perfecto para practicar quiddich -

- ¿ella jugando quiddich? pensé que no tenía escoba -

- creo que consiguió quitarle su escoba a uno de los rojillos y esta en el campo de quiddich.

- ¿rojillos? Jajaja

- ¿dónde están tus sombras?

- Me aburrí y decidí estar un rato al descubierto.

- El sentido del viento esta cambiando y yo tengo que seguir su marcha – al momento de decir esto, Luna levantó sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

- Cuídate.

Definitivamente Luna era una chica extraña, pero por algún motivo no podía caerle mal.

Por fin llegaron las vacaciones, la señora Weasley había insistido en que sus hijos regresaran a casa, los ataques pusieron en alerta a muchos padres y pocos estudiantes tenían ganas de quedarse en el castillo.

De alguna manera Ginny logró safarse de regresar a casa, lo que significaba tener tres semanas con Harry, Luna y Jonathan de tranquilidad para intentar saber sobre la "hermana perdida" de Harry, como Luna y ella empezaban a llamarla.

La noche antes de que los estudiantes partieran a sus hogares el cuarto de los alumnos de segundo año de Gryffindor se encontraba en completo caos, todos iban y venían por el sitio recogiendo libros, túnicas, calcetines, etc; un par de veces tuvieron que rectificar de quién era la prenda que estaban apunto de guardar en su baúl.

¿Dije todos, bueno solo un chico de cabellos negros se encontraba recostado tranquilamente en su cama, curiosamente era el único con todas sus cosas en orden, y el único que no se iba de vacaciones.

- Debieron empezar a hacer las maletas ayer, o por lo menos hoy en la mañana – la voz divertida de Harry sonó por todo el cuarto.

- Deja de burlarte¿seguro qué no quieres pasar las vacaciones con nosotros? – Pasó a su lado Ron con un montón de libros en los brazos.

- En serio Harry, no creo que sea buena idea quedarte en el castillo, sobre todo con tantos ataques, y ahora que todo este solo¡sería más fácil atacar! – El miedo que Neville le imprimió a la última frase les puso los pelos de punta.

- Estaré bien, Jonathan se queda también, y la única condición que puso Dumbeldore para que yo pueda pasar las vacaciones con él es que nos quedemos en el castillo.

- Sigo pensando que sería una mejor idea que fueras a pasar las navidades con nosotros en la madriguera.

- Yo de verdad siento que ni tu, ni Hermione se queden el castillo, la idea original era que ustedes conocieran a mi tío también – Harry logró sonar realmente decepcionado , aunque por dentro se encontrara dando saltos de felicidad por poder librarse de ellos.

- No te ofendas Harry, pero ... la verdad yo me siento muy incomodo junto a tu tío – luego de esto la habitación quedó sumida en el silencio y unos minutos después todos se fueron a dormir.

Después de despedir a Ron y Hermione, se sintió libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por algún motivo esta parte del año se la había hecho muy larga.

A pesar de querer pasar tiempo con su tío y buscar respuestas para sus múltiples preguntas, sus pies lo llevaron directo a su habitación para leer otra parte del diario de su madre.

Entonces comprendí "¡es "él", el padre de James y Jonathan Potter no es otro si no el mismo Lord Voldemort"

_Catherin se levantó._

"_salgan a dar una vuelta muchachos" su tono de voz ya no era dulce si no mas bien tan frío como el de su esposo e inmediatamente después me vi arrastrada al exterior por los gemelos, ya que estuvimos lejos de la sala Jonathan habló._

"_estúpido mortifago de pacotilla, Tom estaba de muy buen humor hasta que llegó"_

"_ya nada podemos hacer hermano, ahora estará de mal humor al menos hasta mañana" James se volteo hacía mi y después de que ambos me miraron por largo rato añadió "¿eres hija de magos?"_

"_si pero como ya saben me críe entre muggles"_

"_eso no importa en estos momentos, si Dumbledore se entera de que la iniciación será aquí estaremos en serios problemas al regresar a Hogwarts"_

"_eso es prácticamente imposible ya que nadie sabe el lugar mas que nosotros, los demás llegarán por medio del lazo que tienen todos los que poseen la marca con Tom" James intento calmarse._

"_¿y si uno de los espías aprovecha eso para llegar con todos los aurores del ministerio?" intervine._

"_esperemos que mis padres piensen en todas la posibilidades"_

"_pero Jonathan¿qué pasara si no logran evitar que nos encuentren?"_

"_no te preocupes, no por nada mi madre es la única heredera de una larga familia de magos obscuros y videntes"_

"_¿videntes?" pregunté sorprendida._

_Ya estoy cansada y es muy tarde, mañana terminare de contarte lo que hicimos después de eso, por ahora debo dormir y recuperarme del exceso de información._

* * *

**NOTA: Sinceramente espero que alguien siga leyendo esto, si es así, ojala me dejen reviews**


	11. UN DIARIO, UN LIBRO

UN DIARIO, UN LIBRO 

**La obscuridad es caprichosa, no permite que nuestros ojos vean en ella, pero deja que nuestros otros sentidos se expandan en su interior.**

Ginny era conciente por primera vez de que su cuerpo se estaba moviendo sin que ella lo deseara.

La primer noche de vacaciones navideñas y muy pronto la relativa tranquilidad en el interior de Hogwarts se vería desquebrajada por un asesinato en los obscuros pasillos.

Un basilisco esperaba en las sombras la señal para atacar, y Ginny no podía hacer nada para evitar que una vida inocente se perdiera esa noche, el diario de Riddle por fin había mostrado su verdadero rostro.

Se escucharon unos pasos al otro lado del pasillo, ella pudo sentir un viento helado que le congelo la sangre, ahí venía su víctima.

Una vez que el desafortunado llegó lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios salió un siseo escalofriante _"mátalo"_.

Argus Filch recibió una mordida mortal en el tórax, con lo que sus morbosas intenciones de castigar por todas las vacaciones al primer estudiante que se cruzara en su camino quedaron frustradas para siempre.

**Uno no puede atrapar las sombras, ellas son como el viento, las sentimos, nos rodean, y sin embargo nunca podremos tocarlas realmente.**

"Yo siempre desee controlarlo la magia negra, que ella me aceptara como su dueño indiscutible; imponerme al mundo como amo y señor."

"Cuando conocí a Catherin Potter y la historia de su familia, creí que había encontrado la llave de mis sueños."

"Por mucho tiempo ella alimento mis esperanzas, pero solo me estaba usando para sus fines, ella no me revelo la verdad que encerraban todas las profecías de su familia, y yo no pude encontrar esa verdad por mi cuenta ya que jamás me las dijo completas."

"Solo vi lo que quería ver, pero no más allá, me deje engañar por la seducción de las sobras, pensé que por fin me habían permitido atraparlas..."

"...pero cuando intente moldearlas a mi conveniencia se escaparon de entre mis dedos como si fuesen granos de arena muy fina."

"Ah esas sombras caprichosas..."

**Quien intente controlar el caos, solo conseguirá que este se lo trague; no se puede luchar contra el caos, es parte primordial del universo, es su forma primigenia, y el fin que siempre encuentra.**

La burbuja maravillosa que Dumbledore construyo alrededor de Hogwarts estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

Todo inicio con el intento de Voldemort por obtener la piedra filosofal el año anterior, en ese momento no le dio importancia, creyó ilusamente que las cuarteaduras de su burbuja se repararían con un tiempo de calma; y ahora los ataques...

Afortunadamente en esta ocasión no se habían producido muertos... al menos no aún... pero él sabia que era solo cuestión de tiempo.

La única explicación es que el diario hubiese sido usado; la solución era encontrar al portador y cortar la conexión con el maldito cuaderno... solo así el... 'espíritu' podría ser destruido.

Muy pronto... aunque costara la libertad de un inocente, él tendría de nuevo el control absoluto sobre el colegio así como el agradecimiento y tranquilidad de los padres de familia...

Pobre iluso.

**El bien y el mal son solo ilusiones creadas por el hombre, la moral son las cadenas que el sistema forja para controlar a las masas, la conciencia es solo otra cara del egoísmo.**

Acostado en su cama Harry serró el libro, únicamente había leído cuatro párrafos, escogidos al azar, ahora tenía la sensación de que estaban relacionados entre si, y que guardaban un poderoso significado dentro de su existencia.

**NOTA:** pues agradezcan por este remedo de capítulo a Kaito Seishiro, por su... digamos alentador review jeje... también a Gwendolyn y anita1989; pues este capi no esta revisado y me parece que es mas del estilo de mi otro fic 'Aceptando'... pero fue todo lo que me salió, así que tómenlo o déjenlo... de una vez aviso que la otra semana tengo exámenes ínter semestrales de la facu y una exposición que me tendrá esclava de la biblioteca. Un saludo a mi amiga Ana que es esclava de la carrera de medicina.


End file.
